The Right Kind Of Wrong
by BookWormDracosGirl13
Summary: Bella has always been confused about herself, never able to decide on a single decision. She has always been smart, though, skipping through high school and straight to college at an early age. But something dark is hidden in her past, and something darker, more twisted and psychotic lurks in her near future. She can't help but to dive in head first and give in to what she craves.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you, Everyone, for clicking on my story. I am very excited to be writing this. I wasn't going to because I have a few unfinished stories. But I just can't get Bella and Joker out of my head. I am using the Joker from Suicide Squad. To me, Jared Leto is the greatest Joker. Don't get me wrong, I love Heath Ledgers Joker, I just love the gangster Joker better.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the twilight, suicide squad, or DC universes.**

 **WARNING: THERE IS ATTEMPTED RAPE, MENTION OF CUTTING AND VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Happy reading.**

* * *

"Bulling another student, cussing out multiple teachers, getting in a fight with four other students, sending two of those students to the hospital, tagging on school property. We've had complaints from parents saying that their kids are worried about the cuts on her wrist. And finally, SHE. SET. THE. AUDITORIUM. ON. FIRE!" Dean Barbosa spites through his gritted teeth to Charlie.

"First of all, Lauren deserved everything she got, plus it was a one on one fight with her but she saw she was getting her ass beat and had her stupid friends jump in. I only wrote a little quote on the white board. Whatever is found on my wrist is MY business and mine alone! And what prof do you have that it was me that set the auditorium on fire?" I ask, standing up from the office chair and narrowing my eyes at the Dean.

"Isabella Marie! Sit down, shut the attitude down and be quiet! You are in a world of trouble young lady. This is the tenth time I've been called down here due to your behavior! It's usually for cutting class or smoking, but fighting and setting fires? What in the hell is going on with you lately? You are fifteen years old, but you're acting as if you're a twenty-one-year-old woman in college! I honestly don't know where your actions and attitude are coming. I know damn well your mother raised you better than this." Charlie yells causing the Dean to nod in approval. Up until a month ago, I was a goody to shoes, straight A, honor roll student who was already accepted into Ivy League Colleges. Yes, I can start college already, even though I've been in high school for a little over a year. The Cullen's found this test for me, that would allow me to skip the rest of high school, only if I passed it. Of course, I passed the test, but ever since Edward left a month ago, I've numbed myself with drinking and smoking cigarettes and marijuana, I've hotwired a few cars, broken into some houses (no one knows that though). Something feels off in my head, something psychotic, crazy, and maybe a little dangerous… But I know how to control myself. I don't let myself do more than half the stuff my mind comes up with.

"Are you even listening Isabella?" Charlie says through his teeth. Honestly, I don't know why he's so angry with me, he usually just grounds me and ignores me.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm grounded. What's new?" I sigh as I roll my eyes. I fall back into the chair with my arms folded in front of my chest.

"What's new is this damn attitude! And no, that's not what I said!" Wow, Charlie is very angry! I've never seen him so mad before. "I said that I talked to your uncle Bruce, and we both came to the decision that you will be moving in with him. He and I both think that you would be better off living with him, he can provide for you better than I can. When your mother died, her will said she wished for you to grow up in your home town, close to your family." He said running a hand through his graying hair. Uncle Bruce? He wants me to move to Gotham? What the actual fuck? I don't even remember Gotham! I don't even really remember my uncle Bruce! I don't want to leave! I'd rather go to college than move in with someone I barely know. Sure, I've seen my uncle Bruce, but only when I walked in the background of my mom's facetime calls to him.

"Dad, I am not moving in with uncle Bruce! I hardly know the guy. And what family? He is the only family I have left, other than you. You make it sound as if I have the huge family. I'd rather go to college than move across the country to a place I don't know! I think that I-…"

"You are moving and that's final! You are a minor, you will soon be under the guardianship of your uncle, so you will mind us! Oh, and about school, yes you will be going to college, your uncle already enrolled you for next semester. You just have to pick you major and your classes. So, you don't have to worry about that or your high school diploma. I've already spoken with Dean Barbosa and we agreed that your diploma will be mailed to your uncle Bruce's house. Now with that said, let's go home and pack because your flight is in five hours and you are not missing it." I stare up at him in shock. How could he do this to me? My mom passed away two years ago, from cancer. Before for that, I was living with my mom and my mom's new husband Bob in Arizona. I didn't really like it there. But I tolerated it.

Dad pulls me up out of the chair and practically drags me out of the school. The ride home is silent. My arms are crossed in front of my chest, my face is set in an angry pout. The police cruiser pulls up to our house and my dad steps out, but I stay seated.

"Come on Isabella get out of the car!" Charlie demands, standing outside of my door tapping his foot on the gravel.

"UGH! Dad don't make me go!" I practically shout as I step out of the car. "I'll be better, I'll get better. I don't know what's wrong with me dad! 99% of the time I feel like my head is going to explode. My thoughts keep circling around and around in my head." And most of the time, they're not good thoughts. I almost say that aloud, but I force my mouth to stop moving and to shut the hell up.

"Bella, I'm not going to listen to your excuses. I know what you're doing, you've always been into that psychology crap, it's not going to work with me. You're going to your uncles and that's final! Now go pack the stuff you really want to take with you. Your uncle is sending movers tomorrow to get the rest of your things."

"Why do I need to take _all_ of my things? Why can't I just leave my room the way it is? I'm going to need _something_ to come home too!" I say through my teeth with my hands balled up into a fist.

"You won't be coming back, Isabella…" Charlie says looking down at his shoes.

"What do you mean? Of course, I'm coming back… this is my home. I am your daughter! How can you just get rid of me so easily, as if my feelings don't matter to you at all? You should be fighting to keep me, not handing me over to the first and only family member that says they'll take me off your hands." I spit through my clenched jaw. He doesn't want me… that's the only think I can think of. Of _course,_ he doesn't want me! He got stuck with me after mom died, I've read her will and it doesn't say anything about her wanting me to move Gotham with her brother. When mom left with me as a baby, Charlie didn't even bother to try to contact mom to check on me. "Why don't you want me?"

"What are you talking about? I want you, I just can't take care of you." He continues to look at his shoes, his tell when he's lying. That's enough to make my decision, I'm moving to Gotham. I just want to know why he doesn't want me.

"You're lying! Just tell the truth! You never wanted me! That's why you let Rene take me. You had the means to look for me, to stop mom from leaving with me. I love mom, but you didn't even _try_ to stop her from taking me. You never called to check on me, you never wrote, you never came to visit me, you never asked for me to come visit when you _did actually_ call. Just tell me! Why now? Why wait two years to hand me off?"

"You want to know why I didn't want you and still don't? Because you ruined EVERYTHING! You remind me of my lost marriage, you're the reason my marriage failed. After you were born your mother only worried about _you_ , doted on _you_ , loved _you_! She never made time for me, never paid me any attention, we never made love, _you_ were always in the way, _you_ always needed attention. So, I took my needs elsewhere, somewhere that I would get my needs fulfilled. Your mother found out and left me, taking you with her. Was I upset that she left? Yes! Was I upset that you were gone? No! I was glad that you were gone, after everything you caused. Now, you know that I'm with Sue Clearwater. Well we got engaged and she wants to move in, and she wants you out, and I agree with her. We have no room for another kid, especially a trouble making kid, she has two of her own kids." I stare at Charlie, in shock of what I just heard. How could he say that? I was a baby for Christ sakes! I swallow the lump in my throat, blink away the tears from my eyes that I won't allow to fall, I hold my head high and I walk away. I have all the things I need anyway, my laptop and its charger, my phone and its charger, a little bit of cash, my I.D and a credit card with a five-hundred-dollar limit. It's not much but it's all I need. I will order a new birth certificate and social security card when I get to uncle Bruce's house

"Where do you think, you're going?" Charlie asks from behind me.

"To Gotham! I don't have anywhere else to go. I'm too damn young to do anything on my own!" I yell as I stomp away. I really can't stand the sight of him anymore. This will be the last time I see Charlie Swan.

"How do you expect to get there?" he spites out the question.

"I'll find away! You don't have to pretend to worry about me anymore." I answer just as hotly. I pull out my phone and order an Uber to take me to La Push. That would be a fast and cheap way to get around, and the Uber is around the corner. "Have a sad life Charlie." I retort as a 2012 Toyota Avalon pulls up in front of me.

"Isabella, it's good to see you. How have you been?" My driver is Mrs. Weber, Angela's mother.

"Oh, I'm just great ," I answer as I get into the back seat. I really don't want to bother with chit-chat, so I pull out my earphones and turn my music up as loud as it can go. She gives me a look that tells me I'm being rude. In all honesty, I don't give a single fuck.

* * *

I stand at the end of the driveway, staring at the Blacks house. Jacob Black was my only friend until I rejected him in front of all his friends about five weeks ago, I was with Edward at the time, but I still want to say goodbye to him and Billy. I walk to the door and knock. It takes only a second before I hear the lock turn and the door swings open. Billy stands there, handsome as ever. Billy is the ideal Native American, tall, long braided hard, beautiful dark skin, intense and very, very strong, and muscular. I always feel so small next to him, well next to anyone really, he stands around 6 foot 5 and I'm only 5 foot 2. He looks at me with shock, I haven't been around for a little over a month, and I'm probably the last person he expected to see.

"Isabella? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" he asks, confused.

"Umm, no, Charlie's sending me away to live with my uncle in Gotham. Charlie said something's that I would rather not repeat. I just wanted to come by and say goodbye to you and Jake. You and Jake have been like family to me and I couldn't leave without seeing you guys." I say, throwing myself at him, hugging him tightly. He returns my hug and pats the top of my head.

"I'm sorry to see you go Bells. You're a good kid who has had some bad things happen to you. You'll push through this. I know Charlie hasn't been the best father, but I'm sure he means well. Jake won't be home from school for another three hours, you are more than welcome to wait here." He says sweetly. Charlie, meaning well? I highly doubt that.

"No, I can't stay, I have to leave for Seattle in the next thirty minutes to catch my flight. Just tell Jake, I'm sorry for everything, and I hope he can forgive me one day." I hug him again and turn to leave.

"Isabella, you still have a change of clothes here. I see you're not taking much with you, just hang on a second." Billy says turning around and heads inside. I wait outside by the door, I hear a little bit of banging around and then "Ah, here it is." Billy comes back out, holding two scraps of clothing, just a shirt, and some jeans. I grab them from his hand and thank him before turning around and leaving. I end up at First beach just staring at the waves roll in and back out. The beach is empty, not a single person here, which is good, I don't have to deal with anyone. How did my life end up like this? I don't understand what's going on, one minute everything was amazing, I had a wonderful boyfriend, (sure he was a vampire and his brother tried to eat me and I got bit by a nomad) amazing friends, a parent that let me do whatever I wanted, and then the next minute my life is complete and utter shit! My vampire boyfriend dumped me, my friends turned against me, Charlie doesn't want me, I have to move across the country and live with an uncle I don't know, and to top all of that off I'm having psychotic thoughts, horrible thought that no one should have.

* * *

"Isabella?" I internally groan as I hear the voice of Mike Newton. Of all the people that could be here why did it have to be Mike Newton.

"Hello, Mike. What are you doing here?" I reply in a bored tone as he comes to stand in front of me.

"Me and the football team are celebrating, I came early to start the bonfire, they should be here in an hour. Soooo, you never gave me an answer." He says looking down at me. I didn't even bother to correct his grammar. What is he talking about?

"I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?" I ask and he looks irate.

"I asked you out yesterday and you said you'll think about it. How can you have forgotten that? He says, his palm twitches.

"Mike, you are the last thing on my mind… ever. I don't know what it's going to take to get it through your big, thick skull… I. Don't. Like. You. Get the picture?" I spit, there are more important things than looking for someone to sleep with. Something in his eyes snaps and suddenly he lunges at me, wrapping one of his hands around my next as the other hand pushes up my skirt and pushes my panties to the side.

"I'm tired of your rejection and acting like an uppity bitch." He mutters and I hear his zipper come down. My eyes go wide as I struggle harder to get away from him.

"Get off me! No Mike, don't do this." I plead as he forces my legs apart. My arms flail around looking for a weapon or anything to get him off me.

"You won't give me what I want, so I'll just have to take it!" he spits, gripping my thighs hard enough to bruise. Something in my mind snaps and all of those horrible thoughts that I've been keeping at bay unleashes. My hand finds a big and slightly heavy rock, and before he can thrust into my virgin body, I smash the rock against the side of his head with a shout. "Ah, YOU STUPID BITCH!" he shouts, falling to the side of me while holding his head. I know that was enough to get away from him and off the beach but something has taken control of my thoughts and my body. I grab the rock that had fallen with Mike and straddle his stomach. I raise the rock with both hands above my head. "No, Isabella, please I'm sorry. I just wanted you so bad.

"Ahhhhh!" I scream and bring the rock down to his forehead, blood sprays all over my face and shirt. I bring the rock down repeatedly again and again and again, I start laughing. I can't stop smashing his face in. _I don't want to stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop. Redredred, such a pretty color red._ _ **I love red, especially this red.**_ I drop the rock, startled by the sudden voices in my head "Hello?" I whisper to myself…But I get no reply. I shake my head and snap out of it. I bring two fingers down to Mike's neck and check his pulse. My eyes wide, he's dead. "Well, what did you expect? You went all Whac-a-mole on em. Great and now I'm talking to myself!"

I get up off Mike, or what used to be Mike, take the rock, and chuck it into the ocean. I turn back to Mike, zip up his pants, grab his feet, and drag his heavy body to the water. I expect him to be found, I just want the salt water to wash off as much of me as possible. I shrug off my back pack and jump in the water, ignoring how cold it is, pushing Mike farther out and quickly wash the blood off my face and hair. I get out of the water as fast as I can, grabbing my back pack, I run, I run as fast as my short legs will take me into the nearby forest. I stop just inside the forest and quickly strip myself of all my clothing. I pull out the clothing that Billy had given me and a small mirror, I change quickly and look myself over in the mirror. _Thank God there is no blood on our face or in our hair._ _**Thank God for Billy, for giving us the clothing.**_ I freeze again at the voices, I would not have noticed them if they had not used plurals, our, as in more than one. I've lost it, I've lost my mind. I have no time to think about this right now. I need to go before anyone shows up and sees me. Leaving the forest, I run the long distance to the main road and cross the street to a store called Lonesome Creek Store and Resort and order an Uber from that location, it's only five minutes away. A 2014 Ford Fiesta pulled up beside me.

"Excuse me dear did you happen to call an Uber? There is no name on the account." A middle age woman asks.

"Yes, that would be me. My name is Haley." I get into the back of the car, glad that it's a person that I don't know.

"I'm Sandra, buckle please." Sandra says and I buckle up with a smile.

* * *

"Ugh." I sigh as I sit heavily into my seat on the airplane. It took Sandra three hours to get me here and it took me thirty minutes to find the plane and my seat. Lucky the traffic was good. I had sneakily tossed my wet clothes out the car window while on the highway.

"Ladies and gentlemen, would you please fasten your seat belts and turn off all electronic devices, we depart in five minutes, from Seattle, Washington to Metropolis, New York, and our final stop will be Gotham, New York." The flight attendant says in a bored monotone voice.

"Where are you, headed child?" An old colored woman that looks at least fifty years old asks me from across the aisle from me.

"Oh, um, Gotham," I reply with a small smile.

"Oh, that is a god-awful place, especially for a child such as yourself. Psychopaths, gangs, criminal, bats, and clowns. Gotham has gone to ruins. I'm Amanda Waller by the way." She says in a kind but firm voice. Gotham can't be that bad, can it? I mean clowns are cool… right? And I am not a child. I'm fifteen years old! I'm enrolled in college! _You are a child at only fifteen._ Am not! I maybe fifteen, but I know how to make my own choices, they may not be very good choices lately but that's beside the point. _I wonder why the old hag doesn't like Gotham? I mean everywhere you go there will be crime_ She seems nice! Do you have to be so rude? _**I say we kill her. KillherKillherKillher! I don't like her, there is something about her that puts me off.**_

"Shut up!" I whisper-yell to myself. Why am I arguing with the voices in my head? They are not real. _Yeah, we are._ _ **Yup, yup, yup, you're as crazy as vampires being a myth.**_ But vampires aren't a myth. _**Exactly.**_ _Exactly._ The voices say at the same time. Leave me alone, stop talking to me, just leave! _**Fine, but we'll be back when you're ready.**_

"What did you say to me little girl?" the woman glares at me. The woman does give me the chills. I return the woman's glare.

"You heard me. Oh, and I'm Bella." I turn and face forward, ignoring her hateful stare the entire plane ride.

* * *

I step off the plane with my carry-on and walk to the exit of the airport. Standing directly outside is a handsome old man with a slightly muscular build, short salt and pepper hair, and light blue eyes. He's holding a sign that reads: Miss. Swan. I walk straight up to him and crane my head to look up at his face. He looks down at me confused.

"Are you what all the fuss is about? You know Miss. Swan, for such a small little petite thing, you cause a large amount of trouble?" he asks in an English accent. He seems nice enough.

"I'm Bella, and all that trouble is the past," I say with a sweet smile. Flashes of Mikes dead body move to the front of my mind. I get chills thinking about his unseeing eyes. I want to do it again, kill, have the power to take someone's life, watch the light slip from their eyes, but I will the thoughts away, with more struggle than I'm willing to admit.

"I'm Alfred Pennyworth, I work for you Uncle, who is a very busy man. Now, come along." Alfred says, taking my bag, and ushering me into the back seat of a long black limo. He sets my bag in the trunk of the limo. **(A/N: I'm using the Alfred character from the TV series Gotham. Sean Pertwee.)**

"So, what are you, his driver?" I ask, playing with the sunroof button, causing the window to open and close, as he drives.

"That and his butler. I do all the cooking and some cleaning, but the maids do most of the cleaning, I mostly take care of Master Bruce and I'm in charge of keeping the house in order." He replies, locking the sunroof window so I can no longer play with it. I pout and I see a hint of a smile on Alfred's face. "Your Uncle used to do that when he was a child, and he would pout when I would lock the window."

"So, my Uncle, he's rich? I mean he must be if he has all these people working for him." I ask ignoring what he said about my Uncle being a child. I don't want to get to know these people, I just want to turn eighteen and move out. Great three years to go.

"Yes, he is one of the wealthiest men in Gotham, if not the wealthiest." Great, that means more attention my way.

"Great," I say in an unenthusiastic tone. We pull up to the biggest house I have ever seen. It's not even a house it a castle. A three-story castle, with lots of windows, a water fountain in the long driveway, four long pillars outlining two sets of double doors and there are vines and bushes and trees everywhere. "I'm not in Forks anymore Toto." I laugh at myself receiving a weird look from Alfred.

He parks directly in front of the house and steps out. I open the limo door before he does and he wavers in his step, he must be used to doing that for uncle Bruce. "Right then." He mutters as I step out and close the limo door, he turns and grabs my bag from the trunk. "Well let's go see Master Bruce."

"You mean meet my uncle. This is my first time meeting him." I correct him, I have to say, I'm a little nervous.

"Oh, my, I didn't know that. Come along." He ushers me into the palace, and up the stairs. By the time we get to the top, I'm out of breath, but Alfred seems perfectly fine.

"You need an elevator in this place, those stairs are going to kill me," I say, winded. Alfred laughs, but I don't find it funny and I pout.

"You'll get used to them in no time." He replies, knocking on a large, heavy looking door. "This is Mater Bruce's Office, his room is right here to the left of his office, your room is on the third floor. Master Bruce will show you to it.

"Yes, come in." a light but masculine voice calls out and Alfred pushes the door open. The office is huge, there are books everywhere three of the four walls are made up of books. There are two long leather sofas, four side tables, a large coffee table, and a large dark wood office desk. Sitting behind the desk is a man who looks to be in his mid-thirties or early forties. His facial features are sharp looking, straight pointy nose, thin pale lips, medium length brown hair that slightly falls on his face, and his eyes are brown. He stands suddenly when his eyes land on me. "Isabella! Thank you, Alfred, can you please leave us?" he says not taking his eyes off me. Great, he tall too, 6 foot from the look of it. I just need to except the fact that I'm always going to be little. Well, I have three years to stop growing. **(A/N: I'm using the actor Christian Bale as Batman. He's the only one I visualize as The Bat.)** Alfred turns and leaves with a nod. I stand here for a few minutes awkwardly as he stares at me in amazement.

"Um…" I clear my throat, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you just, you look so much like your mother. Except you're short with long hair and hazel eyes." He comes around his desk and stands in front of me. "It's so good to finally meet you. When Charlie called, explaining your situation, I wanted to help as much as possible and I offered to take you off his hands. Why would I make you stay with someone that doesn't want you? I have wanted you to live with me since Renee passed away. I know that's why you're acting out. I feel like I can help you when you're close to home." He says placing his hands on my shoulders and leaning down to my level. He brings me into a hug, I hug him back but on the inside, I'm cursing him and vomiting at his words. I don't need anyone's help nor do I want it.

"Thank you, uncle Bruce, for everything, I actually only found out this morning that Charlie didn't want me and that I was moving in with you." I don't want to talk to him about Charlie or Renee, both subjects anger me and with my new-found behavior, who knows what I'll do when I'm angry. No, I have to be good, just get through college. "Anyway, I don't want to talk about that right now, it upsets me. It's good to meet you too!"

"Right, I apologize, now about college, tomorrow Alfred will be taking you to register for classes, you are enrolled into the school, it's just the classes you have to worry about. I would take you, but I have an important meeting tomorrow." He says, leading me out of the office and up another long flight of stairs.

"No, no it's okay, I don't like attention. I think it would be best if I'm not seen with you. I know you mean well but I don't want to be known because my uncle is Bruce Wayne. I hope you understand." I smile up at him and he smiles back.

"That's perfectly fine Isabella, I understand completely. I'll tell Alfred to take a smaller, less expensive car, I'm sure I have a Mercedes somewhere in my garage." I shake my head at him and laugh, he laughs along with me. "Now, Isabella, do you know what major you will be taking?"

"Yes, I'll be taking Psychology," I answer with a smile.

* * *

 **Thank you, EVERYONE, for reading, I already have half of the second chapter written. Please let me know if there are any mistake. I'm considering getting a beta. I will be posting to this story twice a week so except two chapters a week on Tuesdays and Fridays. Until Friday my loves.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, everyone, some much for the support and amazing reviews. I hope you like this chapter as well.**

 **I will be jumping between POV's just with Bella and The Joker but not yet. I'll let you know when.**

 **The pictures of her outfits are on my Facebook group page that I created for Fanfiction. The group is called BookWormDracosGirl. Make sure you add the group and not the person.**

* * *

 **-Time jump-**

 **3 years later**

 **Bella's Pov**

"Please, Professor Crenshaw, today is the deadline to enter the internship program. I know the rule is that the student has to be eighteen years old or older to enter the program but my eighteenth birthday isn't until next month." I beg the old gray haired woman. This internship is what I've been busting my ass for. Every year since entering Gotham University I've been taking double the number of classes than the average student. The average full-time student takes 12 units a semester with a maximum of 18 units. No not me, sure my first semester I was only able to take 18 units worth of classes. But with a little persuasion, I was able to get permission from the Chancellor (who is the head of the university) and now I'm taking 24 units a semester. Now with this internship, I would be able to graduate at the end of this semester.

"I don't know Isabella, it wouldn't be wise…" she replies, but by the look on her face, she's considering it.

"Please, I don't want to wait a whole year to graduate, I would have to wait until next semester if I don't get in now. I put in the work, the hours, I even volunteered at the Gotham high school. I earned this internship, you know how hard I've worked, you have been my mentor… please, I deserve this." I look at her with big, wide innocent eyes, still having a baby face helps. "Please…" a small smile graces her wrinkly face.

"You remind me so much of myself when I was younger Isabella. I busted my butt through college as well, I worked hard and I would have killed for this opportunity had it been thrown my way." She explains, taking the permission form from my small hands and stood up from her lecture chair and walks into her office in the back of the lecture room. I'm still short, I notice as I walk beside her. I've only grown an inch and a half, now standing at 5 foot 3 and ½. "Never have I ever seen a young woman work as hard as you have. You have sacrificed so much to get to where you are. For that reason alone, I am approving you for the internship. Class starts in ten minutes, make sure you are seated. I will be assigning the internship placements." She says stamping **APPROVED** on the form along with her signature.

"Thank you so much, Professor," I exclaim with a bright smile, shaking her hand, and skip from the office to my seat. The few students that are seated stare at me with confused faces. I sit next to a group of girls who are chatting loudly.

"Yeah, they caught him two days ago, I honestly don't know why they keep sending him to Arkham. He will just escape again. You know he killed my uncle and my older brother. I say they should kill him already." I wonder how they are talking about. I don't keep up with the news, even though I should. "What do you think Isabella?" I look at the group who's looking right back at me. I never learned their names or any student's names for that matter.

"About what?" I ask quietly.

"About Batman catching The Joker." She answers, looking at me expectedly.

"Um, who's The Joker?" I ask confused. Don't get me wrong I know all about Batman, he is all everyone is ever talking about him, but come on! The Joker?

"You don't know who the Joker is? How could you not? He's been all over the news for the past year!" she says as it I'm being outrageous.

"I don't watch TV or read the newspaper. It's not important to me." I shrug my shoulders.

"Oh, well that's odd… so what are you doing this semester? You know since you're too young to do the internship." She looks smug. I roll my eyes at her snobby attitude.

"Oh, actually the Professor signed my form, she said I am the hardest working student she has ever seen. You know since I _am_ the top student in the school, she decided that it would be unfair not to give me the same opportunities as the rest of the students." I smirk as she looks angry. I mean honestly why is she so angry? We don't even know each other. She turns away from me and starts talking to her group again. I shrug my shoulders as Professor Crenshaw comes out of her office holding a hat full of folded paper in it.

"Hello class, please focus your attention on me. Today will be a short day and for half of you, it will be your last day at this school until graduation at the end of the semester. Will the fifteen students in the internship program please come down here, please. You will each be picking your place of employment from this hat." One by one we make our way down and line up next to the Professor. I'm the first in line and she ushers me to draw a name. "Six of you will be working in Law firms around the city one of you will be placed at the Gotham High School, and eight of you will be in working in The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane." As she said that a thrill went through my body. The same thrill that went through my body as I was killing Mike Newton. I shake that thought from my head immediately. I am not that person, I was acting in self-defense. I have always wanted to get into the mind of a man or woman that is declared as criminally insane. My fellow colleagues seem to pale immediately.

"No, I got Arkham." The snobby girl sitting next to me whispers to herself. She looks like she's about to cry. I open my slip of paper and I automatically deflate with disappointment. The Gotham High school? Really, I've already been there and I hated it. Just then a brilliant idea enters my mind.

"Hey…" I whisper to the girl next to me.

"My name is Amber… what do you want? To rub it in my face that I got Arkham?" Amber asks, turning to me with tears in her eyes.

"No, of course not, I was going to ask if you wanted to switch. I've already done the high school. But if you don't want to…" her eyes brighten and she snatches the paper from my hand.

"No switching Amber!" Professor Crenshaw says, looking at her with disapproval.

"Oh, I'm not, I just wanted to see what Isabella had picked." Amber smiles, handing me her Arkham form.

"Okay then. Now class, what you must do is sign the forms that have been given to you and bring them to me when you are done. You will be starting this afternoon at your new place of employment. Make sure you do your very best, you just might get hired on permanently if that is what you wish to do. This is not your official first day, your employers want to go over your schedule, dress code, and for those of you who are working at The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, you will be given a designated , you are dismissed. Interns, I need your forms and if you have any questions please feel free to ask on your way out."

* * *

I drive to my apartment that my Uncle bought me for my seventeenth birthday. He said a young lady needs her privacy. For some reason, I think he moved me out more for his benefit than mine, but I'm not complaining. I'm glad he suggested it before I did. Uncle Bruce and I didn't get close like he had hoped. I pushed him away and stuck to my school work, we make time for each other, though. We meet up every other Sunday for dinner just to catch up on how I'm doing. He gets that we will never be close, and we are okay with that.

Walking into my apartment, I run to the shower. I quickly wash my body, ignoring my hair since I washed it this morning. Satisfied that I now smell like strawberry cream, I set out of the shower and dry off. I hang my towel to dry and walk to my closet. I grab my short, black and white, vintage, high waisted skirt, my black three quarter sleeve shirt that has a lacy butterfly covering most of my back, so most of my back is exposed, and a simple pair of black flats. I leave my hair down and straight, it looks better like that. I grab my purse and make sure I have all the thing I need, keys, ID, driver's license, wallet, and my snack. What can I say, I love food? I lock my apartment door as I leave and head down to my car.

* * *

Arkham is one scary looking place. I look up at the tall gates as I check in with the guard, the gates read Arkham Asylum in big iron letters. The mood around the place is ominous, the building looks like a rundown castle instead of the modern-day sanitarium. The building is an off brown tan color, the gardening around the place is all dead, and the gates are a rusted iron.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" the guard asks in a bored voice.

"My name is Isabella Swan, I'm one of the new interns," I reply, handing him my ID. He takes it and pulls out a list, comparing my ID to whatever was on the paper.

"Go ahead and pull in. Walk through the main entrance. Don't stray from the main corridor, things can get bad if you don't have a guard with you." He says, handing me my ID, sounding as if he's repeated the words thousands of times.

"Thank you, have a great day," I say in a peppy voice. I'm just so excited to be here. I park quickly and skip into the building. At the front desk in a plump old lady that reminds me of Ms. Cope from Fork High School. "Hi! I'm her for-"

"Intern. Take the right hallway, it'll be the sixth door on your left. Don't go passed the double doors at the end of the hall until you are given you assigned patient." She speaks, cutting me off as she types away at her computer.

"Wait we get our own patients? This is going to be awesome." I blurt out and skip down the hall without waiting for her reply. I walk into the room and no one is there except a doctor. "Oh, did I miss the meeting?" I panic.

"What? Oh, no, no, you are ten minutes early. You are an intern, right?" the old man looks to be in his late seventies, he can barely walk. He has a small puff of pure white hair, saggy wrinkly skin, large thick glasses sitting at the edge of his nose, and a hump in his back.

"Yes, my name is Isabella Swan." I present myself with a firm handshake. Ew, his hands are so clammy. I discreetly wipe my hand on my skirt.

"Oh, yes! I'm Dr. Arkham, Professor Crenshaw has spoken very highly of you, she says you ace everything thrown your way, honor roll student for your entire college career, you skipped high school altogether, counseled at the High School, says you have a way of getting what you want, and that is exactly what we are looking for here at The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. So, for having such high recommendations, I want you to have the honor to pick a patient from our high-profile patients, the ones that are available of course, and that's if you want to. It will be perfectly acceptable for you to pick a beginner patient." His smile is huge as he speaks. Wow, the Professor spoke that high of me? I blush at the compliments that he been bestowed upon me.

"Thank you so much! It would be an honor to work a high-profile patient. What do I have to do pick a name out of a hat?" I ask, thinking of Professor Crenshaw's silly way of picking our place of work.

"Something like that." He laughs. "I have laid out the four patients that are available at the moment. Now you cannot see the names of the patient, for that may discourage you, so just the patient's inmate number is written on the folder." He leads me to a small table with four folders laid out, each one is a different size. Two small ones, a medium one, and the last one is very thick, large, and heavy looking. My hands automatically go for the biggest, thickest, most psychotic looking one.

"This one, patient/inmate 0801." I clutch the file to my chest. It feels as if its vibrating in my hands.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Arkham asks, he looks pale for some reason. "You don't want a thin file? You may be a little young for that patient."

"No absolutely not, I love a challenge, and while most people would stay away from something that looks dangerous, I dive in head first, I thrive with a little bit of danger." I smile, thinking of the only time I have ever felt this excited. Bashing Mike's head in, bathing in his blood. NO! stop thinking about that! Self-defense! It was self-defense and had no positive effect on me. I feel something familiar brush against my consciousness. I shake my head free of the feeling.

"Okay, then you start today at 3:00 pm. That should give you some time to study his file, you don't have to read it all just as much as you can. How long would you like the therapy sessions to run? The minimum session is an hour and a half, it is required, the maximum is three hours. You could also spread the hours out, an hour in the morning, after lunch and before you go home. It's all up to you." He huffs, running a hand through his balding white hair.

"I think an hour and a half would be good for now and then I'll gradually work towards three hours. I think I'll take it by day and progress. If the session happens to go over the minimum time, then I will happily continue with the therapy. So who is my patient?" I ask, holding onto the folder very tightly. I'm buzzing with excitement.

"The Joker." He sighs sadly. "Most of his psychiatrists don't make it past a week, and if they do…well, they have been admitted into this hospital." He says as the other interns file in. I shrug and head to an open seat.

* * *

 **I know, I know it's short, but I wanted to have a chapter to put up to day. It would have been longer but I had to babysit today and I only had half the chapter done, so I'm posting it. The other half will be up on Tuesday and it will be a longer chapter. Please join my Facebook group in order to see what outfits look like, and building and songs that inspire my story. Please Review 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, everyone, some much for the support and amazing reviews. I hope you like this chapter as well.**

 **I will be jumping between POV's just with Bella and The Joker but not yet. I'll let you know when.**

 **The pictures of her outfits are on my Facebook group page that I created for Fanfiction. The group is called BookWormDracosGirl. Make sure you add the group and not the person.**

 **There is a poll on my fanfiction profile. I need a nickname for Mister Joker.**

* * *

Dr. Arkham's meeting for the interns ran thirty minutes long and only left me with two hours to study the Joker's file and there is so much in this file, but at the same time, there's nothing at all. Nothing personal, nothing about who the Joker is. All that's in this file are things that he's done. I make a few notes as I skim through the thick file. Note one: Mister Joker doesn't have a real name on file. Note two: Mister Joker doesn't have an age written anywhere. Note three: there are no pictures of Mister Joker, only an old looking mug shot that is defaced and drenched in dried blood. Note four: Every single psychiatrist that has ever tried to treat Mister Joker has ended up dead or put in the looney bin. The file has nothing on his likes and dislikes, what triggers him, what makes him happy, what makes him sad… nothing. Which frustrates me. I like to know who I'm dealing with.

The rest of the giant folder is of Jokers murders, robberies, threats, kidnaps, and almost every kind of crime you can think of… except for rape… well, I guess this man has _some_ standards. I close the file and hold it tightly in my hands, I won't be getting any use out of it. I sigh, grumpy that I have to start from scratch. I look at the clock, 2:30 pm, I have half an hour, I might as well go wait for my patient to arrive.

As I walk down the long hall of locked up patients/prisoners, my short skirt swishes softly against my upper thighs, receiving loud wolf whistles from most men and some women. I keep my head up, even though I feel uncomfortable. I finally get to room 1A, there's a guard standing just outside the door, he's a little thin looking and extremely lanky and awkward looking. I reach for the door handle, only for the man to slap my hand away, and startling me into dropping the Jokers file all over the ground. I look up at the man in shock and then in anger.

"What the hell is your problem, you idiot?" I growl through my teeth and glare at him.

"My problem? You're a kid in a grown-up facility. Get out of here before I call security. Oh, you know what no need, here comes Dr. Arkham now." I am shaking in anger at how I was just treated.

"Is there a problem here?" Dr. Arkham asks, stopping to chat. The idiot was about to open his mouth, but I beat him to it.

"Yes, Dr. Arkham, as a matter a fact there is. This boy just assaulted me. I went to open the door and he hit me. All I want to do is help people, not get assaulted for it. If I'm not wanted here, I can take my work elsewhere-…"

"No, no, this young man is out of line, I apologize for his rude behavior, and I assure you nothing like this will ever happen again. Steven, in my office, now! Again, I apologize Doctor Swan." Dr. Arkham speaks will sincerity. Steven looks as shocked as I do when Dr. Arkham calls me Doctor. "I will have a guard outside your door as soon as I can, go ahead with your scheduled time." Dr. Arkham continues down the hall, with Steven in tow with his head bowed.

I shake my head, pick up the file that had fallen to the ground and walk into the room. Yeesh, this place is horrible. The walls are brick with faded gray paint chipping off the walls. There are no windows or mirrors, not even cameras. All that is in the room is a small metal table, a chair that is bolted down to the floor and some iron loops on the floor by the chair and on the armrests of the chair, so the patient can be locked down, and a soft cushion chair that sits a few feet away from the patient's chair. And in the corner on a small side table is a coffee pot with fresh coffee, a pitcher of water and some foam cups. I sit on the soft looking chair, then place the file into my purse, I won't be needing it at all, and set a blank notebook onto the table along with a pen. I jump as I hear the bang of a door from down the hall and then the sound of footsteps and metal dragging. **Step. Drag. Step. Drag. Step. Drag.** My heart races with excitement as the noise draw closer and stops outside of my therapy room. The door opens and my heart stops.

A few guards pile in and then the most handsome, captivating, dangerous, psychotic looking man is being hauled through the door. I swallow thickly as I continue to stare. The first thing I notice is his shocking electric green hair, it looks so soft, then his extremely pale skin, paler the Cullen's vampire skin. His eyes are bright blue with dark almost black circles around them, his lips are dark blood red they look freshly painted, he has no eyebrows and he's tall around 6 foot 3. His upper body is locked up in a super tight straitjacket, his arms pinned to his torso. The word **Damaged** is tattooed elegantly on his forehead, a J is tattooed under his left eye and a star is tattooed above his right eye. Tattoos are peeking out from under his collar, but not enough for me to take note of what they are. All his top and bottom front teeth are capped in silver, I notice as he playfully snaps his teeth at the guards.

 _Mine!_

 _ **Mine!**_

Two familiar voices run through my head, voices that have been dormant for almost three years. I shake my head clear of the voice, convincing myself that they aren't real, and the voices disappear.

Suddenly Mister Jokers intense blue eyes focus on me, a chill runs down my spine, a good chill, I swallow thickly again. His eyes give nothing away as he stares into my soul. The guards shove him into the uncomfortable looking metal chair and chain him down. One by one all the guards leave.

"There is a panic button on your side of the table, push it if this clown steps out of line, which he will. We will be stationed outside of your door." The last guard says I don't even bother to look at him. The door slams shut causing me to jump, then sounds of heavy locks turn from the outside, locking me inside with the Joker. I look down to break my gaze away from his, he's so… intimidating. He slowly leans back in his seat, still not taking his gaze off me, I start to fidget and shift in my seat. I look up at him and bit my lip, a nervous habit of mine. His eyes snap to my lips and growls. I can't let him intimidate me, even though he does.

"Hello, Mister Joker my name is Isabella Swan, I will be your Psychiatrist from now on, I hope you're okay with that," I say, clearing my throat. He cocks his head to the side but remains silent and deadly looking. "So, I have decided to start fresh, there is nothing in your file that tells me who you are. I want to start with where you were born. Can you tell me that?"

"Where were, you born?" he asks in a deep, scratchy voice, eyes still focused on me. I shiver at the sound.

"That's not the way this work, Mister Joker. You are the patient, the one in need of help. I want to help you, Sir." Sir? Where the hell did that come from? He cracks a wide, all teeth showing smile at me.

"How old are you? You look a little young to be here. What are you nineteen?" he asks, I swallow nervously. I shouldn't tell him my age, he'll probably laugh to know that a seventeen-year-old girl is treating him.

"Let's start somewhere else, yes? What are your earliest childhood recollections? And what feelings come with the memories?" I ask, trying to take the attention off myself.

"I don't like being ignored Doctor!" he growls, baring his silver teeth at me. "Don't make me angry Doctor." He leans forward and I lean away. He's so beautiful! He leans back quickly with a large smile. "Let's play a game. I answer one of your questions and you answer two of mine." He suggests, smile still on his face. I pick up my pen and jot down a couple of notes: likes games and is bipolar? His eyebrows come together, confused as he can't read what I wrote. I consider his game, well I don't have a better option.

"Okay, Mister Joker, you have a deal. Would you like to start?" I ask and take a deep breath. This can't possibly go well.

"Oh, no, no, ladies first." He says, bowing his head in a gentleman-like manner. But I know, The Joker is anything but a gentleman.

"If you insist." I decide to ask general questions, instead of serious ones. I need him to be able to trust me if I want this doctor, patient relationship to work. "What is your favorite color Mister Joker?" I ask with a serious face. He startles me by throwing his head back and give a loud cackle. The look of joy on his face has me smiling. I quickly lose the smile before he can see it.

"Well, I've never been asked that before." He says, still laughing. He gives me a big smile as he answers. "Purple, though I do love the color of dark red blood, especially when it drips from my hands." Graphic images of Mike flash through my head. I shiver in pleasure. I write down his favorite color, excluding the part about blood.

"Why is purple your favorite color?" I ask distracted.

"No, no, no babe, it's daddy's turn." He smirks as my breath hitches. "Why are you here?" What an odd question.

"I'm here to help you and people like you-…" I start to say, but he cuts me off by laughing loudly. "Why is that so funny?"

"It's funny because there is no one like me, and because it is I, that is going to be helping you." He speaks through a sinister smile.

"I do not think you are in the position to help anyone Mister Joker. I think you need to help yourself before you try to help others, and I don't need help from anyone." I spit through my teeth. Calm down Isabella, he's trying to get under your skin. "Please ask your next question."

"You know, I'm really thirsty. How about a cup of water for your daddy J?" He asks, dramatically looking faint. I grit my teeth and stand, turning quickly, and stomp over to the water. I hear him growl as I pour the water. I turn to see what was wrong, but I already knew, because his eyes were on my legs, my thighs to be exacted, where my short skirt rests, his eyes continue up my body, over my flat stomach, my curvy waist, resting on my breast, looking over my heart shaped face, my pouty lips, and finally his eyes connect with mine. I could hardly breathe, I feel naked in front of him. There's something in his eyes, something predatory, it excites me and scares me at the same time.

"Water, Mister Joker," I say, slowly walking over to him, bring the cup to his red lips. He takes a few sips then turns his head away. I set the cup down and take a seat. We sit in silence for quite a long time then I feel the need to speak. "Your second question, Mister Joker." He looks at me, with such anger and hatred, it actually frightens me.

"You want another question? Okay fine! What do you think your last words will be before I kill you!" His lips are pulled over his teeth, his eyes glare at me. I don't understand. Suddenly he leaps at me, his arms somehow are out of the straitjacket, and his hands wrap around my throat and he squeezes until no air can pass in or out. Unlike when Mike had tried to choke me, I'm oddly turned on right now as Joker tightens his hands. My hands grasp his wrists and encourage him to squeeze tighter. I let my head fall back in a submissive way, and he strikes, biting down where my neck and jaw meets, just hard enough to break the skin. I feel my consciousness slipping, I lift my leg and kick the panic button. The room is automatically swarmed with guards. As The joker is pulled off me, I slip into darkness. The last thing I hear is his psychotic laughter.

* * *

 **Thank you, guys, for waiting patiently for me to upload this chapter. I'm not 100% happy with it and I may change it but for now, it works. Please review and answer the poll. Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, everyone, some much for the support and amazing reviews. I hope you like this chapter as well.**

 **I will be jumping between POV's just with Bella and The Joker but not yet. I'll let you know when.**

 **The pictures of her outfits are on my Facebook group page that I created for Fanfiction. The group is called BookWormDracosGirl. Make sure you add the group and not the person.**

 **There is a poll on my fanfiction profile. I need a nickname for Mister Joker. Will be closing it 3/8/2017.**

* * *

I sit up, gasping for air, only to choke on a tube down my throat. My hands move to the tube, trying to yank it out.

"Miss. Swan, please, you can hurt yourself." A woman appears above me and holds my arms down as another woman appears and gently takes the tube out of my throat. As soon as the tube is out I lean over the bed and throw up.

"What happened?" I yell in a harsh raspy voice. I look around and start to panic. How did I end up here? Where am I?

"Miss Swan, you are in Arkham infirmary, you-… you were almost killed by The Joker. You have nothing to be ashamed of no one survives The Joker, they are either killed or they and up at the Wayne Sanitarium from mental break downs. Everyone is shocked that you lasted so long in there with him and that you have no brain damage. The Joker had cut off your oxygen flow, cutting off oxygen to your brain and causing your lungs to collapse. You were legally dead for two minutes." The female that had held me down moments ago, explains, causing my eyes to bulge. I died? Mister Joker killed me? I should be terrified, yet I can't find it in me to care. Flashes of Mister Joker's hands around my neck go through my mind, I shiver in pleasure and clinch my thighs together as I feel moister gather between my legs. I wonder what else his hands can do, and that red stained mouth of his.

No, no, no! I can't think like this, especially about Mister Joker. Not only is he my patient, but he's a sociopathic murder, a sexy as hell sociopathic murder, but that's beside the point. Sure, I've killed someone, but that was self-defense. I said the lie so many time in my head that it started to sound real.

"What time is it?" I ask, getting up very slowly. The nurses look at each other, then look back to me.

"It's 1:00 pm Miss Swan." The nurse that had held me down, answers, leaving me very confused.

"I-I don't understand! It was almost 4:00 pm when Mister Joker had tried to kill me." I give a nervous laugh and shake my head. The nurses flinch when I say Mister Joker.

"M-miss Swan, you've been asleep for three days. It's Wednesday-…" the doors open and Dr. Arkham walks in with a guilty look on his face.

"Miss Swan, I am so very sorry that this has happened to you. I should have taken The Jokers file out of the options. I will never let this happen to you again. You are only seventeen and to take on a man of this magnitude was entirely my fault. So, I will be assigning you a new patient. Someone less threating and one that is not violent. He name is Selina Kyle a.k.a Cat women-…"

"What? No, no way! Joker is my patient and I am not giving up that file. I had him talking, telling me about himself, I didn't something that made him snap, I just don't know what I did. Please, you can't take this patient from me. I feel like I can help him." I beg Dr. Arkham, walking up to him, my hands folded in a pleading gesture, my eyes wide and innocent, and my lips pout sadly. "Please, I have worked so hard for this. Please don't let one little incident undo all my work." Dr. Arkham thinks for a few moments, he wants to say no, but me being me I wear him down.

"Fine, this is your last chance, if something like this happens again, you are moving on to cat woman." He says reluctantly, shaking his head. "You can take a few days off, take some time to rest and heal."

"No, I would like to go home and change, then come back to work. I still have two hours until my therapy session. I have never been one for rest and three days asleep in the hospital is way too much time wasted." I gather my things; the nurses look at me as if I'm nuts. I mean someone willing to continue to work with the Joker must be. Right?

"I highly recommend against that Miss Swan. Your body need rest." One of the nurses says, looking nervous.

"I'm sorry but once I make up my mind, I must go through with whatever I come up with," I tell all three of them. Dr. Arkham shakes his head at me and walks away. I look back at the nurses, they are ready to talk more but I stop them. "Thank you for everything you have done, but my answer is final, I will continue working. Have a nice day." I turn away from them and go home.

* * *

I open the door to my apartment, I still scratch my head in wonder, as to why my uncle bought me a three-bedroom penthouse. I stare at the beautiful living room as I close and lock the door behind me. The living room is one of the smallest rooms in the house with my bedroom being the biggest. The walls in the living room are a light brown color all the seating is white, the dining table off to the side is glass, the dining chairs are also white, my floors are light wood with a shaggy white rug placed in front of the sofa.

I drop my stuff on the floor by the door, the maid will clean it when she comes today, and head to my room. My room and bathroom are my favorite rooms in the entire apartment. My room is huge. The floors are also light wood, my wall behind my bed is made up of brown mirror panels, the rest of the walls are white. My bed is a huge Cali king, with a soft long brown rug under it spreading out five feet on either side of it. My left wall is made up of windows with a single brown chair facing out to look over the city and my desk and desk chair are also up against my windows. I have two black side tables on each side of my bed with two small black lamps on two of the four side tables.

I walk through my room and straight to bathroom taking off my clothes as I go, leaving it, once again, for the maid to clean up. My bathroom is simply amazing, with white and gray and black marble all through it. My floor, counter top, around my bathtub and around my shower and up my shower walk is all marble. My walls are white and gray. I have lighting everywhere in here, a simple chandelier, vanity lights, and sky lights everywhere. My shower and bathtub are also jacuzzi faucets.

I walk over to my shower and turn the water on as hot as it can get, as per usual, and step under the running water. My eyes roll back as the water relaxes my aching muscles. I quickly wash my hair and shave my whole body, it's been three days since I had a shower and I feel disgusting. I step out of the shower and dry off my body.

I walk across my room butt ass naked to my closet. My closet is also big, but not as big as my bed room or my bath room. The floor is dark wood in here. Everything in my closet is in a glass case, from jackets to sweaters, to t-shirts, to jeans, skirts, shorts and dresses. My shoes, purses and under clothes are even in glass cases. There's white seating and a table with magazines and a house phone on it, in the middle of the closet.

I walk to my panties and pick out a pink thong and black pantyhose and a pink lace bra. I walk to my shirts and grab a salmon pink long sleeve with a small white collar attached around the neck. I decide to wear another short skirt, it reaches a little higher than mid-thigh. The skirt is black with white and salmon pink and green leaves all over it. My shoes are a simple black pair of heels. **(A/N: Rooms and outfits are on my Facebook group page called: BookWormDracosGirl)**

I hear my phone beep from by the front door. It's my alarm, telling me I have thirty minutes until my session with Mister Joker. I rush around, I grab a fresh notepad, a few pens, my purse, and my keys. Here we go again

* * *

I had ended up stopping at a liquor store to pick up a pop tart, a bag of lays chips and a grape soda. I ended up grabbing a grape soda for Mister Joker as well… I don't know why. So of course, I'm late now. I rush to the women's room, just to make sure I look decent. That's when I notice the bruise on my throat. A large handprint circles around my neck like a choker. A shiver runs down my spine, he marked me. My face flushes a lovely shade of pink as I fix my wavy hair.

I exit the restroom and begin to walk down the long corridor of inmates/patients. Of course, there are wolf whistles and threats and sexual comments as I reach the session room. There are three guards standing outside of the heavy metal door.

"Doctor Swan," I say showing them my ID, but they barely see it, their eyes on my neck. I hold my head high, actually proud to bear the mark. "Excuse me but I have a patient to attend to! Are you going to gawk all day or can we all get back to our jobs?" I hiss through my teeth.

"Of course, Doctor Swan, you know where the panic button is. Alert us to anything." He nods opening the door and locking it behind me. The look on Mister Jokers face is priceless. I'm sure he doesn't get a lot of recurring doctors. His eyes zero in on the dark purple and blue bruise on my next, and the same predatory look enters his eyes. He stays quiet as I sit across from him.

"So, your second question Mister Joker?" I ask, quietly, folding my hands together in front of me. His sadistic smirk is slow to start, it makes me want to submit to him, to do anything he asks of me. He lets out a deep growl like laugh, an uncontrollable laugh. A laugh that promises death, chaos, and undeniable fun. Maybe becoming his psychiatrist was a very bad idea. I brush the thought away.

"Well Dr. Swan, we're going to have so much fun together." His smile is wide and demented. This is going to end very bad.

" _I wanna play!"_

" _ **Yeah, it's time for us to come out and play. He's all of our Puddin. Come on pretty please."**_

"Shut up!" I hiss, Puddi-Mister Joker loses his smile and glares at me. Oh, shit!

* * *

 **Super, super short, I'm sorry! So… what do you think? Please follow my Facebook group page for important updates and pictures of what's going on in the story. Love you guys, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you, everyone, some much for the support and amazing reviews. I'm so sorry this chapter is late. The apartment manager decided to renovate my kitchen and bathrooms. But I'm back now. I hope you like this chapter as well.**

 **The pictures of her outfits are on my Facebook group page that I created for Fanfiction. The group is called BookWormDracosGirl. Make sure you add the group and not the person.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

The look on Puddin's-Mister Jokers face is terrifying; it sends a sliver of fear down my spine. I quickly look away from his intense blue eyes. Why do I feel like this around him? I've never felt like this before, the need to please someone, not even with Edward. I had always thought of my ex-vampire boyfriend as my first love, I have come to realize that we had both fallen in infatuation with each other. Is that's what's going on with Mister Joker? Am I becoming infatuated with him?

"What did you say?" Mister Joker asks in a low deep voice. My breath catches, I squeeze my thighs together tightly, his voice is just so rough and demanding. How do I explain my sudden outburst of 'shut up'? Either I get him pissed off, which isn't very hard to do, or tell him I wasn't talking to him and make myself look crazy, which isn't far off. I decide to do nether and change the subject.

"You know you killed me," I announce more as a statement than a question, tilting my head to the side, showing off my bruise that I love. It's weird to love a bruise, especially when it was put there purposely. Mister Joker tilts his own head, losing his anger to a confused face, looking like a cute puppy trying to figure out a strange noise. A cute, sexy, murderous puppy. "My heart stopped, you had cut off the oxygen flow to my brain, and my lungs collapsed. I was legally dead for two minutes. The doctors don't know how I'm alive, they had pronounced me dead. I've been in a sort of coma for three days. In fact, I just woke up two and a half hours ago," As I speak Puddin's face shows a range of emotion, glee, smugness, anger, and…relief?

" _Thanks for acceptin the name. He just reminds me of Puddin."_

" _ **How so? He ain't sweet, that's for sure. But he does have a delicious lookin body.**_

" **Will you guys talk quietly? I don't want to get him mad again. Oh, and quit with the New Jersey accent! Do you have any idea how hard it is to hide it? It makes me sound like a little girl." I demand.**

" _ **Fine, but we are glad to see you finally acknowledge us."**_

" _Yeah, we love attention, so pay us some!"_

" **I said SHUT UP!" I shout.**

It goes silent in my head. I'll deal with that when I go home. Right now, Puddin is watching me very closely. A little too closely. It's like he can tell what's going on in my head, but I know he doesn't, his face is still confused.

"So, your first thought was to come back to me? To your murder scene?" his voice was normal for the first time, it still holds the growl, though. I'm starting to think that's just the ways his voice is. My _murder_ scene? I haven't thought of it like that? Puddin murdered me. I sit stock still at the realization. I was murdered! What the FUCK! The voices in my head were silent in shock as well.

"I-I-I… I was m-murdered! By you…and I li-…" I stop myself from talking. I almost told him that I liked it. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm sitting across from my murderer and I'm not scared. Why the hell am I not shitting myself? I should run from this room, find myself a nice, calm, depressed patient in the minimum-security ward, not be doctoring the man that killed me three days ago, but I can't leave. I feel drawn to him, I feel like I need to be next to him, _with_ him; but that's not even slightly possible, and I don't want to be with him.

" _ **Who are you trying to fool? Yourself? Ya know you don't believe that. I don't even believe it."**_

" **Shush, okay! This man will bring only chaos to our lives."**

" _Did someone say chaos?"_

"You what princess?" he sighs and smiles largely at me. "Oh ho, ho, don't tell me… You… Liked it? Hehehahahoho!" he smirks and then bursts into giggles, not his normal deep belly laugh, but fucken giggles! I can't let him know I liked it, or that I've been thinking about him.

"Look, pud-Mister Joker. Please, can we just get back to the session? I want to get to know you." That comes out different than how I imagined it would. He narrows his eyes at the confusion of his name.

"Princess, I'm all over the news, read a few articles, watch my old court room interviews, you'll find out all about little ol me." He wiggles his head side to side grinning like a manic.

"Th-that's not the you I wanna know Mister J-…"

"Please, stop with the formalities, call me J, or, or how about daddy, daddies a perfect fit." He smirks, leaning back in his seat. Looks like he's going to act good today.

"Mister Jok- J… Mister J, please…" I bit my bottom lip, widen my eyes, and look at him from under my long dark lashes. His own eyes squint and his dark red smile turns upside down into a frown.

" **How are his lips still so red?"**

" _ **Talking to yourself, now are you?"**_

" _Shush, Izzy, I wanna learn more about Mista J. Isn't he dreamy?"_

" _ **Don't tell me to shush, Bella, you're such a child! Yes, he's quiet handsome!"**_

" **Izzy? Bella? Are those your names? But those are my names that I don't let anyone call me."**

" _We are you, just better versions of you, wilder, more dangerous and chaotic versions of you, but we are different, all of us are different and kinda split. Ya know?" -Bella._

" **Are you saying I have split personality disorder?" -Isabella.**

" _ **Yes! That's exactly what Bella is saying." -Izzy.**_

" **I can't deal with this right now. Go away. For now,"-Isabella.**

" _Yay, we get to talk later. But can we listen to you and Mista J talk?"_

" **Yeah, yeah, whatever."**

"Fine, you know, you're a little pain in the ass." Puddin rolls his eyes, shaking his head, at himself I presume. I let a giggle slip on accident, causing him grin. He has a really nice smile. "What do you want to know, other than my murderous ways?"

" _Yeah, he does have a nice smile." Bella sighs but says nothing more._

"How are your lips still so red? Did someone give you makeup in here?" I ask blushing for some reason. He throws his head back in laughter.

"You are hilarious doll face, but no, I don't wear makeup, that's for women." His laughter settles and he lifts a nonexistent eyebrow.

"With all due respect sir, makeup is for anyone, but I trust you." I trust him? I know rationally I totally shouldn't trust him. I just don't know why I do.

"You trust me? You know I killed you, right?" he asks sarcastically.

"So… your lips are naturally red?" I ask, ignoring his questions.

"Yes, they are, but if you don't believe me…" he puckers his lips making a kissing noise. I find myself slightly leaning in, but I catch myself before he can notice and shake my head clear.

"Mister J, that is inappropriate." I pull out my note pad and write down what he told me about the color of his lips. How can someone have lips that red, blood red? It's unnatural, and his hair and skin tone? He's paler than me and his hair doesn't look dyed. Maybe he was born like that. Maybe his parents were on drugs when his mother was pregnant with him. What other explanation could there possible be? Maybe he had his lips tattooed that color, I know a few people who have done that.

"You're really beautiful when you look confused. Actually, you always look beautiful, especially with my hand print around your neck." He whispers leaning forward, causing me to blush, bit my bottom lips and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Th-thank you, Mista J," I say breathlessly, letting my accent slip out in a hoarse throaty tone. I squeeze my thighs together tightly once again. Oh, god, I want this man! Izzy and Bella moan in my head, they want him just as bad as I do. Puddin's eyes ignite and he growls deep in the back of his throat. "Uh-hum. Mister J would you like to ask a question? It's not allowed but, I figure since you're being so kind, you should get to know me as well."

"Yes, yes, of course, I want to know you, princess. Tell me why are you in Gotham?" his question brings flashes of Mike's bloody broken dead body. I squeeze my thighs together once again, between my thighs is so wet. What is this man doing to me?

" _Sweetie, he ain't doin nothin to us. You know this. We've been crazy. Izzy and I have always been here, we just weren't strong enough to let ourselves be heard. When James bit us the venom sort of "woke" us and we separated."_ Bella says softly.

"I, umm, my dad didn't want me, so he shipped me off to live with my uncle, my mom's brother, about three years ago. My mom passed away five years ago from cancer, that's the only reason I lived with my dad. I don't exactly feel wanted either with my uncle, but I don't mind, I didn't even know him when I moved in with him. He bought me my own place, my own car, set me up with a trust fund, the only requirement is to have dinner with him every Sunday, but even those are becoming fewer. It's honestly okay with me though. I do better without family or friends." I have Izzy and Bella to keep me company now. As I spoke the Jokers smile had grown, I don't know why but it looks like an 'I'm up to no good' type of smile. It sends a thrill through my body. "Well I told you my secrets, it's your turn Mister Joker." He lets out a booming laugh.

"No, no, no, you're still hiding things, I can see you in your eyes, but it's okay, I'm a patient man… sometimes. I guess I can tell you _something_ if it means keeping you as my doctor." He smiles a demented at me. How can he know that I'm hiding thing? Well, that's creepy. "What do you want to know princess?"

"Where were you born?" I ask deciding to ask a bit of a personal question. He narrows his eyes then grins, his eyes shining with mirth and a challenge.

"I'll only tell you if youuuuuu… gimme a little kiss on the lips baby doll." He smirks, knowing I wouldn't do it.

"That's no fair Mister Joker," I say, shaking my head

" _ **Just do it Isabella you know you want to! We all want to."**_ Izzy says, speaking the truth.

" _Yeah, come on! Pretty, pretty, pretty please!"_ Bella begs.

" **Guys I can't! We could get fired. Then what would happen? We wouldn't be able to see Mista J anymore. Do you want that to happen? I actually like working here."** I insist.

" _ **You know damn well no one is watching and the cameras don't work,"**_ Izzy says in a frustrated voice.

" **But-…"** I start to say be I'm cut off by Bella.

" _No! I'm tired of waitin!"_ Bella shouts, confusing me and making flinch. The Joker tilts his head curiously. Suddenly Bella's awareness pushes, more like shoves and some sort of barrier.

"What are you doing?" I say out loud, looking around frantically. The Joker non-existent eyebrows pull together in confusion. Bella shoves again, causing me to lurch forward, my hands pushing out in front of me onto the table, preventing my head from slamming into it. "No!" I Shout, panicking. I feel myself being sucked backward, not my body, but my consciousness and Bella is being pulled forward into my place. I could no long move, I have no control of my body. Bella pants loudly, and looks up at Mister J. it's like looking at him through a window. The mirror behind him catches our eye. Our eyes are flickering back and forth between hazel and blue, we are fighting for dominance and Bella is winning. Our eyes settle on blue, and slowly move to focus back on Mister J.

The door opens suddenly and a guard peeks his head through. "Everything okay in here Dr. Swan? I thought I heard shouting?" Bella clears our throat and smiles sweetly at the guard.

"Everything is quite all right, Mister Joker, just told me a sad story. Can you please shut the door? I maybe in the middle of a _break through_." Bella giggles at her pun, flashing our teeth in a large smile at the guard.

"Of course, my apologies Doctor." The guard says and shuts and locks the door.

"Well, well, well, so our little Doctor is bat shit crazy as well." Mista J says laughing and observing us.

"Hiya there Puddin," Bella says in a thick New Jersey accent, with an overly large smile and our tongue flicking upwards and connecting with our top teeth. We bounce upward and skip over to Mista J and sit on the table in front of him, we aren't even half a foot away from him.

"Well, who are you, my overly sweet little gumdrop?" Mista J looks as if he's won the lottery, I don't think his smile could get any bigger. We blush and look down bashfully, giggling.

"I'm Bella," she says giggling again, biting our bottom lip and looking up at him through our thick lashes. "and we're all yours." Our New Jersey accent is thick and lusty.

"Oh, is that, right? how's about you show daddy how much you mean that." He looks at us with a new spark in his eyes, like he's got a new toy.

"Of course Puddin." Bella giggle and without thinking we straddle Mista J's lap, grab two fists full of his soft green hair, and our mouth is on his. He seems a little surprised at first but then kisses us back forcefully, causing us to moan. His lips are so soft and his tongue is so smooth and warm, but he's so rough and demanding, even in a straitjacket. He bits down hard on our lip, causing us to moan loudly, but not loud enough that the guard with come in. "Oh, Puddin!" Our skirt rides up to our waist, as our legs are spread on either side of his hips, putting our panties on full display for him, we grind against him, feeling his hard cock through his thin prison flannel bottoms.

" _I wonder if he can feel how wet we are?"_ Bella asks, grinding our pussy against Mista J again, causing him to growl.

" **We need to stop this right now before we take it too far. We can't lose our virginity in a damn asylum!"** I tell Bella through our weird mind connection. God! Mista J feels so good! I don't want to stop touching him, none of us do.

" _ **I hate to say this Bella, but Isabella is right. We can't lose our virginity here. It's disgusting here. We need to be treated like the queen we are before Mista J touches our no no place."**_ Izzy groans, sad that we have to stop. I'm sad too, I just won't show it.

" _Okay, okay, both a you's need to take a chill pill. I'm stopping I'm stopping. Jeez, you's two are two big bossy pants'._ Bella says giggling out loud against Mista J's lips. Leaning back, away from him, putting our elbows on the table, our body on display for him, as our legs are still spread on either side of him. His eyes roam our body, taking in our smallish breast, our hard nipples poking through our pink shirt, our back is slightly arched from the angle we are laying in, and our black lacy panties can be seen through our see-through pantyhose.

"All yours Puddin." Bella whispers. Mista J's eyes are focused between our legs and they slowly move back up our body and meet Bella's blue eyes.

"Oh, you're right about that!" his voice is so raspy and deep, deeper than we've ever heard it. "You're going to be my friend."

"We wanna be more than ya friend Puddin." Bella practically begs.

"Oh, you will be, but you're not ready yet my little Bell," Puddin says sweetly, almost talking to us like we are a child, which we kinda are, and Bella's personality is childlike. Bella beams at his nickname for her.

"Yay!" Bella sorta bounces on Puddin's cock causing him to groan in pleasure.

"All right, baby-face, I need you to get off me now. Before I decide to fuck you, and I'm bettin you don't want that in a place like this." Puddin hisses through his teeth.

"Oh, what a gentleman!" Bella giggles, and brings our lips to Mista J's once more for a quick smooch, then bounces off of him and we skip back to our seat.

"So, tell me how old are you doll face?" Puddin questions with a brilliant smile.

" **You better not tell him!"** I demand angrily causing Bella to flinch outwardly. Bella doesn't know how to control herself.

"Well… Isabella doesn't want me ta say." Bella says sadly.

" _ **Just tell him our age. Seriously who cares?!"**_ Izzy says frustrated both sexually and mentally.

" **I CARE. HE WILL LAUGH AT US AND PROBABLY FIND A NEW DOCTOR!"** I scream at Izzy. Bella closes our eyes, we are getting a migraine.

"They're fightin!" Bella covers our ears and rocks back and forth slightly.

" _ **THAT'S THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD! IT'S JUST A GOD DAMN AGE AND-…"**_

"Just shut up!" Bella whisper-yells, cutting us off. She takes a deep breath and looks up at Puddin. "We are seventeen Puddin, we'll be eighteen next month. Isabella didn't want to tell you because she thinks you'll laugh at us and won't take us seriously. You won't laugh, will ya Puddin?" Bella asks in a baby voice.

" **You're stupid!"** I hiss.

" _ **Leave her alone! She did the right think you'll see!"**_ Izzy demands.

"I could never laugh at you, my little gumdrop. You did the right thing by telling me. Come give daddy another smooch. I need some more of your sugar." His eyes light up with lust again as we skip to him, our tits bouncing slightly. Bending over just a little bit, being short even though he's sitting, we plant a big wet kiss on his waiting mouth.

" **All right! That enough, I want my body back."** I mentally grab hold of Bella's consciousness and yank her back with all the strength I could muster and jolt myself back into my rightful place, causing me to grab hold of Mista J's arms to keep me from falling. But my body ends up lurching forward very hard and I fall into Mista J. With one last unconscious movement I give him a soft kiss then I jerk backwards. I catch my eyes in the mirror again to see them going back and forth between blue and hazel before finally settling on hazel. I fall to the floor out of breath. I can't believe this just happened. I look up at Mista J to find him staring at me smugly.

"Nice to have you back, _Isabellllllla._ " I slowly get up and sit in my seat, looking down ashamed. "You know, I knew you were hiding something. I just didn't know it was a whole lotta crazy! Tell me, what did little Bells mean when she said "they're fightin" I'm just dying to know?" he asks, smiling like a mad man. I let out a sigh, giving up. I mean why not? If he were to tell anyone, who would believe him?

"There are two voices in my head. Different versions of me, but they are their own person, they have their own thoughts, their own feelin's, personalities, their own everythin, cept their own bodies, my body is their body. They have neva taken control like Bella did today. They say, that they've been in my head since I was young, they only started talkin afta I…" I cut myself off, not ready to admit what I've done out loud. I let my accent flow freely now, not carin if I sound like a little girl in front of him.

"After you what? What did you do?" Puddin is lookin at me hungrily, lustfully with anticipation. I gulp and put my head back down.

"Afta I killed the boy who tried to rape me." It's quiet for several minutes afta I speak. I get the courage to look up at Mista J. his smile stretches from ear to ear, delighted in my revelation.

"My my my, you have been a busy bad little girl, haven't you?" he laughs quietly, it grows louder and louder. Suddenly a loud buzzer rings through the air, causin me to jump. The two guards come in.

"Time's up, Doctor Swan." He says hauling Puddin to his feet roughly. I cringe at how rough they are with him.

"HEY! You don't have to be so rough with my patient! He is not acting out!" I fumed, glarin at the guards, who stare at me in shock.

" _You tell em, Isabella! No one hurts our Puddin!"_ Bella cheers me on while Izzy just laughs.

"S-sorry Doctor!" he stutters causin Puddin to laugh.

"You know what I think I'll escort him with you," I demand, my head lifted high and my hands on my hip. Not knowin what else to say, the guard's nod and gently pull Puddin towards his cell.

"Don't you just love my Doctor?" Puddin says laughin all the way to his cell. The guards stay quiet as they take off his straitjacket. My mouth instantly waters as I stare at his arms, nice muscles covered in tattoos. I want to touch them. I could make out the tattoo on his forearm, nothing but HAHAHA's. and a tattoo of a robin bird with a knife through it, a laughin mouth tattoo on the back of his left hand and on his right forearm is a tattoo of a much larger wider laughin mouth.

"I'll lock up, you guys go back to your post." They look at each other and shrug and walk to the end of the cell block and stand at the doors, watchin over the cells. Openin my purse and takin out the grape soda I had gotten for Puddin, and I hand it to him. "I bought this for you this mornin, I forgot about it."

"My favorite!" he eyes light up as he snatches the beverage from my hand and downs it in a few gulps and hands the empty bottle back. "Thanks, dollface, I needed that."

"Well, today was, um very unexpected." I shake my head as I lock his cell door, talkin to him through the small six-inch window.

"Today, was a great day! I met a girl, that almost matches my crazy. But she not quite there yet." He says with a devious smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mista J," I whisper and turn and walk away blushing.

"What? No goodbye kiss for daddy?" I hear him down the cell block as he breaks into hysterical laughter. The guards are shakin their heads at his rude words.

"He's a whole different type of crazy," I tell them, causin them to laugh. "Have a good night boy's!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and join the Facebook group page for pictures, music, and updates.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you, everyone, so much for the support and amazing reviews.**

 **The pictures of her outfits are on my Facebook group page that I created for Fanfiction. The group is called BookWormDracosGirl. Make sure you add the group and not the person.**

* * *

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"No! I don't wanna get up yet Puddin!" I moan, rollin over in bed, coverin my head with my thick comforter.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

" _I've got it,"_ Bella says takin control of my arm, pickin up the phone, answerin it and bringin it to my ear.

"Thanks, Bella. Hello?" I say still kind of asleep.

"Isabella, I apologize, I didn't mean to wake you. I thought you would be up for school already." Shit! It uncle Bruce. I was plannin to tell him about Arkham when we have dinner on Sunday.

"It's quite all right uncle, I'm runnin late, I overslept. Things have been hectic this past week, I'm just really tired." I say, gettin out of bed and walkin over to my large mirror, observin my naked body.

"You really shouldn't tire yourself out like that Isabella, it's not healthy." He replies, soundin tired himself. There's no need to tell him I'm tired because my new crush killed me by strangulation, and that I liked it and that my new crush is The Clown Prince of Crime, the Jester of Genocide, the Harlequin of Hate, the Ace of Knaves, he himself The Joker. Yeahhhh, I don't see that goin over so well with my uncle, hell I don't see that goin over well with anybody.

"I know uncle, but you know how hard-headed I am. Hahaha." I look over at my clock. 6:00 am, jeez it's too damn early. "So, any reason for the 6:00 am wakeup call?"

"Yeah… um… I can't make dinner this Sunday…" he stutters nervously. I roll my eyes this is the 4th Sunday in a role that he's canceled on me. I'm not going to lie, it hurts, I know I put on the tough girl act, but I would like some attention. I feel my eyes water and I sniffle a little. "Oh, Isabella, please don't cry, I'll make it up to you-…"

"No, ya know what uncle Bruce? Just call me when ya have time for me! Maybe, I don't know, plan me around your schedule, have your assistant make a note in your planner. Or, I know, let's just forget about Isabella altogether! I know how unwanted I am to others, what makes ya any different?!" I shout into the phone, tear runnin down my face with a mind of their own, I stop shoutin, and breathe heavily. It's quiet for two minutes. "Just… just leave me alone!" I whisper, hangin up, then with an angry yell I throw my apple phone across the room, shatterin it against the wall.

" _ **He's a jerk, Isabella, we don't need him,"**_ Izzy says softly. I can feel her brushin against my skull.

"I know we don't need em, Izzy, and I know that I've always done better on my own. It just sucks to have nobody. I would like some attention occasionally." I say out loud, wipin away my tears.

" _Puddin would pay us some attention, he's already paid us more attention than anyone ever has."_ Bella whispers.

"That's true, and he makes us feel all tingly and warm. But that would never work, he's a criminal and our patient, and he's locked up." I shake my head walkin to my closet to pick out my outfit. I grab a simple black spaghetti strap tank top, a see-through lime green long sleeve button down to go over the top, a short black wavy skirt with a small gold belt attached to it and my thigh high black velvet high-heeled boots. **(Picture is on my Facebook group page Bookwormdracosgirl)**

" _ **We could… break… him… out…"**_ Izzy says very slowly, almost as if she feared my reaction. Which she should!

"You think I should break THE JOKER out of ARKHAM?!" I shout out loud, stoppin mid reach of grabbin my boots. "Oh, yeah, I'm goin to march right through the front doors of Arkham and break The Joker out. I could lose my career! I could lose everythin!"

" _It's not like we have a lot goin for us! All we have is that damn job, we don't have friends, we don't have a family, all we'll be stuck with is a job that nobody wants and money. That's not the kinda life we want and you know that! We want thrill, fire, chaos and death!"_ The more Bella talked, the sadder I felt. We have nothing, no one will remember us when we are gone. I'll just be "Isabella, the girl who tried." Or "Isabella, Bruce Wayne's niece."

"How would we do it?" I whisper, sittin on my closet sofa. "It would take a lot of plannin, a lot of lying, and a lot of blood." Inside my head, Bella, and Izzy cheer, very loudly.

" _ **I know we can pull this Isabella, we just have to trust each other completely. And you have to let Bella and I out once in a while."**_ Izzy negotiates.

" _Yeah, it's like a prison in here,"_ Bella claims, it sounds like she's poutin.

"Okay, so I give you guys free time, we trust each other, and we are breakin Mister Joker out of Arkham!" I relay out duties. I hear a small gasp and somethin fall behind me. I spin around, still naked mind you, and see Miss Carla, my maid.

"Y-you're going to free that awful man?" Carla asks in her thick Spanish accent, clumsily diggin out her cell phone from her purse. "I-I-I am calling the police on you Miss Isabella." She starts dialin, but I rush her, runnin at her full force, and tackle her to the ground. I grab her phone and I see that she hasn't hit dial yet so I erase the number and throw her phone across the room to where she can't get it. "You are a bad woman! I knew something was off with you. You cannot free him! He killed my husband!"

"I'm sorry miss Carla, I know that no amount of money would shut you up and that you are a Godly woman. So, that means you would do the right thing and tell the police, but that would land me in Arkham and the Joker would sit there until he found a way out all on his own, and then he would most likely leave us behind. Because that's the kind of man my Puddin is, the kind to just think about himself and that is honestly okay with us. Now you see, we can't have you runnin off and doin that. So, we are goin ta have ta kill ya." I say in a sweet apologetic voice.

"No, please no, I will say nothing to the police. I will leave the city. I will tell no one, I promise." She pleads, cryin as I grab my glass vase from of the stand next to me.

" **Izzy wanna take control and do the honors?"** I ask, even though I really wanna do it, but I think about what we just talked about, I have to trust them and give them free time. Plus, Izzy hasn't been out yet.

" _ **Really? Hell yeah!"**_ Her enthusiasm makes me giggle out loud, causin Miss Carla to cry louder. She probably thinks I'm crazy, which she's not far off. I whack her with the vase across the face just to shut her up. Oh the thrill that goes through me makes me want to moan.

" _Ohhh, pretty. So Redredred! I love that color red! Pretty bloodbloodblood red!"_ Bella squeals, singin her words. I feel Izzy relax and I relax with her, and she just slips into the forefront of our consciousness. It feels so much more soothin than when Bella had ripped me out of my place. _"Hey! I really wanted some Puddin smooches!"_

" _ **Guys somethin is happenin. I'm sooooo HUNGRY!"**_ I can feel the hunger, it's like nothin we've ever felt before.

" _Mmm, what is that wonderful SMELL?"_ Bella moans. Izzy lifts our hand to our face, it's covered in Miss Carla's pretty blood, it's also where the wonder smell is coming from. Very slowly, Izzy brings our hand to our nose and takes a long slow sniff.

"OH, MY GOD!" we all moan at the same time. Izzy brings our hand down to our mouth and tastes the sweet-smellin blood. We toss our head back with a groan and like a viper snake, we strike Miss Carla's neck. Drinkin and drinkin and drinkin. Miss Carla moans in pleasure as we drink from her. Oh, it's so delicious, sweet blood! It's like hot melted fudge drizzled over fresh strawberries. Like a tall glass of ice-cold water in the middle of the desert. Like kissin Puddin for the first time, the taste of his minty breath.

" **What's happenin to us?"** I whisper through our drunken state of mind, as we drink the last drop of Miss Carla's blood. We drop Miss Carla's dead body and lay back on the carpet of our closet. We feel so relaxed, so out of body, so peaceful and calm. Then dread hits us at what just transpired. Not only did we just kill Miss Carla, but we… drank her blood like a…like a vampire. **"Izzy, quick go look at your eyes!"** We bolt up, sprintin to the mirror and we gasp at what is reflected back at us.

" _Oh,"_

" **My,"**

"GOD! OH, MY FUCKIN GOD! WHAT IN THE FUCKIN HELL?" Izzy shouts out loud hysterically.

" **Izzy, Izzy, calm down, you're goin to give us a panic attack!" I say tryin to calm her down, which isn't workin.**

"CALM DOWN? HOW THE FUCK CAN I CALM DOWN? MY EYES ARE FUCKIN RED! DEEP BLOOD, _VAMPIRE_ RED! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" She yells at me, tryin to cry, but she can't. "I can't be in control anymore, I'm so thirsty! This hunger is unbearable, I'll end up killin all of Gotham! What if I end up killin Puddin?" she sobs.

" **Izzy, you won't kill Puddin! Okay, you need to calm down enough for me to take control. We'll have to practice your hunger control okay? If you're that afraid, then Bella or I will be in control around Puddin, at least until we can find a solution to this. We'll make it work, just please take a deep breath and close your eyes."** I whisper calmly. Bella is quiet, stunned silent. Izzy takes ten deep breaths before we feel the shift. I take a deep breath and open my eyes. I hate not being in control of my own body.

"Um, guys… slight problem." I say in a shaky voice while looking in the mirror, feelin flares shootin down my throat.

" _What now?"_ Bella whispers. I picture her coverin her eyes.

"Well for one I feel the hunger, just as strongly as Izzy did! I think when Izzy took control of the body, she activated some sort of vampire gene or whatever you wanna call it. Second, my eyes are RED, I don't see a hint of hazel! And third, what do we do about Miss Carla's dead body?" I say, panicky. I start hyperventilatin, I hold my chest, trying to take a deep breath. "I can't, I can't breathe!" I run to my kitchen in search of a brown paper bag, makin a mess of my kitchen as I empty out all my draws and cabinets, finally findin one in the pantry. Quickly bringin it to my mouth, I take a deep breath, in and out, over and over again until I can breathe somewhat normal. "What are we going to do guys? I mean we're are a vampire… I am a vampire. I don't want to be a vampire! Edward said he sucked all the venom out when James bit me, how is this possible?! Why now? Why only when Izzy took control. If it was in my body, shouldn't I have changed sooner?" I could feel Izzy and Bella start to drift off. They don't want to deal with this, neither do I, but you don't see me checkin out.

" **Guys I… I need you! You can't just leave. How am I supposed to trust you when you leave when I need you the most?"** suddenly they are there in full force. It almost feels like they're huggin me. "Okay, okay, how about you guys rest for the day and we'll deal with this after work? And I'll try to find a way to get rid of Miss Carla later."

" _Sounds like a plan, I'm exhausted so I can only imagine how you and Izzy feel. Oh, and don't forget to throw on some sunglasses, our eyes are frightenin."_ Bella says driftin off to wherever they go when they aren't here.

" _ **Yeah, and shower, there's blood in our hair,"**_ Izzy says before driftin off as well. I sigh and walk back to my closet and pick up my discarded clothes and pull my boots from the rack and grab a pair of dark lens glasses. Walkin out of my closet, I trip over Miss Carla's body, almost fallin.

"Oops, sorry Miss Carla, I didn't mean to kick ya." I say to the dead body and continue to skip to the bathroom. "Great now who's going to get me, and who's going to clean up the mess in my kitchen. God, money really does change people, I've become lazy." I laugh at myself as I turn the water onto the right temperature, steamin hot. I step into the water and instantly relax as it runs over my head and down my back. I grab my shampoo and lather it into my hair watching as the water runs dark red to pink to clear, awe I'm goin to miss the pretty red. I quickly finish my shower, not wanting to be late to work and get dressed. I purposely forgo my panties and bra, decidin to give Puddin a sneak peek. When did I become such a slut?

I walk into my kitchen, grab a water bottle for me, a grape soda for Mista J, he said they were his favorite and a pop tart package. I grab my purse and put the goods inside and take my keys out. I look around at my messy house and shrug before turnin and walkin out and lockin my apartment door. I skip to my car singin.

"I'm off ta see my Pudding the most wonderful Puddin of all, because, because, because,becauuuuuuuse, because I said so!" I giggle as my lyrics don't rhyme. First, I gotta but a new phone. I head Sprint to get replace my phone.

* * *

"Good morning Fred!" I say, losin my accent, I still need to be takin seriously for the time being. I wave to the oldest guard, Fred, I think he's deaf.

"WHAT?" he shouts comin closer, I giggle.

"I SAID GOOD MORNING!" I shout back.

"OH, you don't have to yell! But good morning as well." I shake my and wake into the buildin, adjustin my glasses. The lady at reception looks up and calls me over.

"Miss Swan, Dr. Arkham wants to see you in his office. He said it's important and for you to go there before you do anything else." She explains I don't even know her name, but right now, that doesn't matter. My eyes, my mind, and my hunger are focused on her pulsing vein in her neck, Oh my God! It smells so much sweeter than Miss Carla's blood, I want this woman's blood and I want it now, my breathin labors slightly. I got to get out of here before I kill this woman. "Miss Swan?" she asks.

"Yes, thank you, have a good day." I walk briskly away from her and towards Dr. Arkham's office, passin the locked-up inmates. A lot of the inmates are watching me, some are makin disgustin gestures towards me, I just ignore them. Wait! If I'm a vampire, then why do I still have a heart beat? Why do I still need to breathe? I feel sick, not knowing what's going on with me. I mean, I know I have multiple personalities, maybe even schizophrenia, I know that I'm a murderer, I know that I'm lustin after a psycho clown, a hot psycho clown, but still a psycho clown, one that's killed me no less. But this "Vampire" thing has me trippin. I mean I want blood, blood is delicious, but my body acts as a normal human body should, or does it? Do I have the speed and strength as a vampire? My skin is baby soft like normal, but vampire skin would feel soft to me if I was one. "Boy, am I dizzy," I whisper to myself and I stop in front of Dr. Arkham's office. I quickly knock and wait for an invitation to come in. When I step in he gives me a big smile. I know he just feels bad for what happened with Puddin and me.

"Good morning Dr. Arkham! You wanted to see me?" I'm not going to lie, I am slightly nervous that this is about Puddin and I. Does he know that I kissed him? Does he know I went crazy yesterday? Is he firin me? Is he goin to lock me up as well?

"Good morning Miss Swan. Yes, I did, I have a few things for you." He says gettin up and walkin to the door and openin it, usherin me out to follow him. "I understand that you are The Jokers doctor, and to be that is very brave and deserves respect and rewards. The other doctors never lived long enough to receive the attention they deserved. As you know he has killed almost every single one of his doctors except a few that are in here." We walk for a long time in silence, deeper into the asylum. The deeper we got the dimmer the lights got, there are fewer guards and the cells for the prisoners/patient became maximized prison rooms. The rooms look like they are built of heavy metal. The rooms are spaced out at least six feet apart.

He stops in front of a solid door, it has no window, or no bars, just a door knob. "This office has always been intended for Jokers doctor's. The door is made up of steel and titanium, two of the strongest metals on earth." He pulls out a key and unlocks it, pushin it open ad turnin on the lights. "The chairs and desk and the couch and the lamps are bolted to the ground as well as the filing cabinets." He moves over to the large mirror that is located next to another heavy looking door. "Push that red button on that small panel." Dr. Arkham gestures to a panel that has three small buttons on it. I move over to the mirror and gently push the button, slowly our reflection starts to fade only to be replaced by Mista J's. I spin around to face him, but he's not there.

"What? What going on? I don't understand." I question, truly confused. Dr. Arkham chuckles at my confusion.

"It's a double-sided mirror dear. That's really the Joker standing in front of us. This office is supposed to be for Jokers doctors to observe his day to day behavior, even his night behavior, but none of his doctors make it to this day. Which is why I am honored to give you the office." Dr. Arkham expresses, but I can only stare at Puddin's shirtless body. He's so toned and has the right amount of muscles, his six pack is defined but not overly so, his legs are still covered in his Arkham flannel bottoms, his arms are still so amazin and his hips narrow into that deep V that leads down into his pants. My mouth waters and my hunger spikes, not just for his blood, but for his body as well. Tattoos litter his body, on the right side of his chest is a skull wearing a harlequin hat, on the left side of his chest there are more HAHAHA's, right above that is a tattoo of a hand of cards, all aces with a small banner under it that reads "All in" and on the bottom of his stomach is another wide smilin mouth.

"This door here opens right into his cell and is to only be opened for his sessions, which will now take place in here, with a guard posted at your door." Arkham walk to the door and knocks on it. Causing Puddin to look at the door curiously. "The door is solid, so you can work in peace without having to worry about the Joker breaking through. The blue button on the panel will open the door and it will also close it." These people are crazy! It's like they're handin Mista J right over to me! I mean, I now have complete access to my Puddin. This will make it easier to break him out of this hell hole, but it's still goin to take time. I can't just walk him outta here. Puddin glares at the window, knowin someone is watchin him. He's so adorable, of course, I would never tell him that, he would most likely take offense to that. "And lastly, if you turn around you will find a brand-new lab coat, your name has been stitched into it." I spin around and spot the coat, excitement fills me. I may be crazy, I may be a murderer, and I may be throwin my career away in the next few weeks, but I have worked to damn hard not to enjoy this moment, and I'm goin to take full advantage of this.

"Oh, my God, thank you Dr. Arkham, you don't know how long I've waited for this moment, and how hard I've worked for it. This is amazing!" I walk over to the coat and pick it up, makin sure not to bend over too far or else he'll see my no no place.

"Now, you're very welcome dear. Now if you don't have any questions or concerns, I think it time we both get to work." He says headin for the door.

"No, no, I'll come to you if something comes up, I'm going to explore my office and get ready for my session." I say in a rush, too excited to contain it.

"You have fun dear." He chuckles, and I can't help but cringe every time he calls me dear. I don't like terms of endearment, unless they are from Mista J. Dr. Arkham makes his exit, leavin me on my own, surrounded by mental criminals.

* * *

I've been explorin my office for hours, lookin through every little thing, and I catch myself lookin at Puddin very often. He glances at the mirror very often as well, but I don't let him know that I'm here. I glance over at the clock and I notice that it's almost time for Puddin and I's session. I scurry out from under my desk, adjustin my skirt so that it's a little shorter than it already is, and walk to the door that leads into the hall. I look up and down the creepy hall and spot a single guard about fifty feet away.

"Excuse me!" I call out causin the guard to jump, which in turn makes me giggle. "Sorry to bother you, but it's time for my session with Mister J. I need you to bring him into my office, NO straitjacket, just cuffs, and we'll work our way down to no restraints, he was on his best behavior yesterday, I don't want to hear any if, and's or but's!" I stomp my foot as if to make it final.

"Y-yes ma'am, right away Dr. Swan." He stutters, having a hard time grabbin his keys, droppin them twice. I walk back into my office, goin over to the two-way mirror and watch as the guard cuffs Mista J.

"Good day today Dustin, time for my session with my jellybean already? Have you met the little devil? She's a FIRECRACKER!" he says breakin off into hysterical laughter, causin me to giggle. I rush to my chair on the other side of my small desk as they walk out of his cell. Puddin has an adorably confused face as they walk into my office.

"Good afternoon Mister Joker," I say as Dustin cuffs him to the chair across from my desk. "Thank you, Dustin, that will be it, you can go back to your post, I'll hit the panic button if I need you," I tell Dustin, giving him a stare that makes him leave the room with a slam of the door. I walk over and lock the door. "Hi, Puddin, I missed you so much!" I say skippin over and sit in his lap, wrappin my arms around his neck and give him a quick kiss on the lips. My face snuggles into his neck and I take a deep sniff and I freeze my mouth pools with saliva, his blood smells so sweet with a trace of acid. Way sweeter than Miss Carla's. I take a shudderin breath and quickly pull away from him, but I stay on his lap.

"Hello, doll face! Mind telling me why we are in this room, and why we can see into my room?" he asks, looking at me strangely.

"Well, this is my new office, and the mirror is meant to study your day to day behavior, but really I just like lookin at ya." I smile shyly at him, he leans in and licks up the side of my face. I giggle and turn my face, playfully wipin at the wet spot. "I like bein this close to you."

"I knew something was off with you when I first laid eyes on you when I first had my hands around your neck. No one should like being close to me." He whispers, I adjust my dark glasses and slowly get off of him. His words are almost the same as Miss Carla's. She also knew somethin was off with me. I walk over to my chair, take off my lab coat and sit down. What am I goin to do about Miss Carla's body?

"Puddin…" I trail off, could I really bring him into my drama? He sits there with a raised eyebrow but says nothin. What if I get caught and end up draggin him down with me? But he would have the resources… right? Would he even help me if I asked? Would he want somethin in return? Of course, he would, he's The Joker. "Puddin, I've done somethin, that I can't finish on my own. I-I need some… some advice, maybe some help…" Should I really tell him? Could I admit it aloud?

"Mmm, tell daddy what you need and I'll get it for you." He moans, maybe, just maybe he likes feelin needed. I trust him, so I just tell him.

"I-I… how do I getridofadeadbody?" I speak so quickly that my words merge together, causing him to laugh.

"Slower my little bell." He tells me, still laughing. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"How do I get rid of a dead body? She's too heavy, I'm on the top floor of my apartment complex, so I can't exactly take her down in the elevator's, there are camera's there, which means there is evidence that she came to work but never left. This isn't like when I killed Mike when I killed Mike we were at a beach, easy to get rid of evidence and the body. But this is in my house! I'm everywhere and no one has ever been there except my uncle… Oh god, what if he shows up while I'm not there? She's just lyin in my closet, I didn't even attempt to hide her!" I can't stop rambling, and the more I talk the more panic starts to rise in me. I wave my hand in front of my face, trying to cool myself down and it helps a little. "Please Puddin, help me!" I whine, getting up and kneelin at his feet. I bring my hands together and beg him. "Please, I'll do anythin. J-Just help me…" I look up at him with watery eyes.

"Anything? Hmm… Fuck me, right here, right now." He demands I can't read his face, to know if he's serious or not.

"A-anythin but that Puddin, please. I don't want to do that in a place like this. That's somethin special." I whisper he's goin to reject me because I can't please him. A tear runs down my cheek.

"Stop crying! I hate crying! If you keep that up daddy ain't going to help you. It was a joke, I wouldn't degrade you like that! I wouldn't want you fucking me in a place like this. Now stand up and sit on daddy's lap." He growls, lookin annoyed. I wipe my face, feelin slightly pathetic for letting him see me cry. I make a promise to myself never let him see me cry again. "Now, tell me what happen, and try not to talk so fast, you annoy me when you do that and it makes me want to strangle you." I shiver at the underlinin threat.

"Miss Carla, my maid, she overheard me talkin to Izzy and Bella, and she tried to call the cops, but I couldn't let her do that, she would ruin everythin, and I just… attacked her. I smash a vase over her head to make her stop yellin, and now she's dead on my closet floor and now I don't know how to get rid of her." I say in a calm voice, relaxin into Puddin's solid body.

"What did you say, that made her try to call the cops? It must have been very naughty." He asks, draggin his lips up and down my neck, my eyes flutter shut.

"We were talkin… about bustin you outta here…" his movement on my neck stopped.

"You, wanna throw away your life, to free me, when I'll most likely end up back in here?" He gives a deep chuckle, shakin his head and resumes kissin my neck, much to my pleasure.

"It's not a life worth livin, if I have nothin to live for. I have no one, my father doesn't want me, my mom died, I have no friends, brothers, or sister, I have an uncle but, we rarely see each other, I don't know him and I don't want to know him. So yes, I would throw away my "life" to help you." I whisper, turnin my face towards his, so his lips can capture my lips instead of my neck. The kiss is rough and long and bruisin, it leaves me breathless. I feel his hand on my thigh makin me jump at the sudden touch. I reach down and grab large his hand and bring is up to my lips, softly kissin his palm. His fingers curl around my face tightly causin me to lightly whimper at the sudden pain in my jaw. It feels like my jaws about to break, but I let him do what he pleases.

"So, fragile, delicate like glass, so breakable, one little twist and you're dead." He releases my face with a push, makin me lose balance and I fall off his lap, landin on my ass. I stay there starin up at him, mesmerized by how handsome he is. I'm not even bothered that he most likely bruised my face and my ass. I usually don't tolerate men abusin women or women abusin men, but I love the pain he gives me, my adrenalin races and it make me want to jump his bones. Me personally, I would never raise a hand to Puddin, I would never disrespect him in such a way. "I'll help you get rid of the body and any other bodies to come in the future, you are my little devil after all." My face brightens and I quickly scramble to my feet and give him a hug.

"Oh, thank you Puddin! You're the bestest!" I step back and hop up to sit on top of my desk, drawin Mista J's eyes to my crotch area, causin him to growl deeply. Oops, I forgot that I didn't have panties on.

"Put that away Isabella!" he grits through his teeth. I quickly close my legs, to hide my no no place, at least I shaved. I giggle opening them again to flash him then shut them just as quickly. "I strongly suggest you stop that!" He says, takin deep breaths, eyes focused where my thighs meet. Very slowly, no more gigglin, I open my legs, showing him my most intimate part of me, it's his. I'm all his. Faster than I can comprehend, I'm pushed backwards on my desk with Mista J towerin over me, his pelvis pressed into mine causin me to moan. My legs wrap around his hips, my hands run down his bare torso and his hand wraps around my neck, cuttin off most of my oxygen. He grinds into me and I groan at the direct contact to my pussy. "I'm going to ruin you, bruise you and break you and you and I are going to enjoy every moment of it." He bites my ear hard. "When I tell you to do something, I expect you to listen. Do you understand?" He growls in my ear. I can feel how hard he is against me. He doesn't want me to stop. "I said do you understand?" he grips tighter and lightly bangs my head against the desk.

"Y-yes Puddin." He releases my neck and I start coughin. He sits back and I can see his boner through his flannel's.

"You're too sexy for your own good! It's going to get you in trouble." He grunts, I smile largely, runnin my hand over my neck, I love how sensitive it is. I turn to my left and grab my purse and take out his grape soda, my water, and my pop tart. I face him and hand him the grape soda. He takes it from me quickly and eyes my pop tart.

"Do you want it Puddin?" I offer it to him and he takes it as well. I've never seen someone eat so fast.

"These things are disgusting." He says taking a huge bite.

"Then why are you eating it silly?" I giggle and smile at him.

"These idiots don't feed me, they never do when I end up in this place." He says around his food. my smile vanishes and my giggles cease. They're starvin him? When's the last time he ate? I start shakin with anger. How could they be so cruel? An animal is treated better than this! My breathing labors and I start passin.

"I'll kill em! Every single person in this damn buildin! I will Puddin! You've been here a little over a week with no food?! They'll get what's comin to them, just you watch Puddin! They won't even see what's comin!" I spit through my teeth, I am absolutely furious!

"Whoa there my little firecracker. Let's take care of your maid problem" he says laughin, not even bothered by the fact that he hasn't eaten.

"Right, okay, you said you can help me, but what could you do from in here Puddin?" I ask, sittin in his lap.

"Me? I can't do anything but my right-hand man can." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a playing card, a joker card, and hands it to me. "Call that number, when he picks up you'll give him a code, don't say anything other than the code, after he confirms the code he'll know that I sent you and he is to do whatever you ask. His name is Frost, tell him what happened and he'll know what to do from there." I flip the card over and look at the number and a three-digit code written below it: **582**.

"Thank you, Puddin!" I say gently, peckin him on the lips. "Now what can I do for you?"

"I'll let you know when it's time. I know what I want, just not yet." He, in turn, bites my lower lip HARD. Just then my alarm rings, lettin me know that my work day is over. He drinks the rest of his grape soda and slips back into his cuffs, I'm guessing so I don't get into trouble. I take his empty bottle and toss it into the trash. I give him another quick kiss and check myself out in the mirror I fix my skirt and flatten my hair. My neck looks the same and there is only slight bruising on my face. "You better be wearing panties tomorrow, or else, and I'll be asking about why you're wearing those ridiculous glasses too!" He threatens.

"I promise I will." How the hell am I goin to explain the damn glasses? Tell him the truth? Yeah right! I unlock the door as Dustin knocks, calling the end of the session. "Hello, Dustin, will you _gently_ take Mister Joker back to his cell. Any mistreatment and you have me to deal with!" I spit, I hate everyone here.

"Y-yes ma'am." He stammers, unlockin Puddin and leadin him away.

"Have a good night Mister Joker." He nods his head and is soon out of sight. I glance at the card in my hand and slip it into my pocket. Time to call Mr. Frost

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for reading. Please review and follow my Facebook group page Bookwormdracosgirl.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, thank you all for the lovely reviews! Enjoy!**

"Me? I can't do anything but my right-hand man can." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a playing card, a joker card, and hands it to me. "Call that number, when he picks up you'll give him a code, don't say anything other than the code, after he confirms the code he'll know that I sent you and he is to do whatever you ask. His name is Frost, tell him what happened and he'll know what to do from there." I flip the card over and look at the number and a three-digit code written below it: **582**.

* * *

I sit on my couch toying with the Joker playing card. Considering if I should call this Frost guy or not. I mean I have to, how else am I going to get rid of this damn body. I haven't even gone into my closet since I got home and I've been home for an hour. Just do it Isabella, why are you being a little bitch? I take a deep breath and dial. It rings twice before a man answers.

"What?" I flinch at the mean tone in the man's voice. Does he always answer the phone like that? I mean it can't be good for business. Focus Isabella!

"582." I reply in my child like voice. I hear his sharp intake of breath.

"Jesus!" he mumbles quietly. "Tell me what the problem is and then give me the address of where it took place." He says kindlier.

"Um, I sorta killed my maid. She overheard me talkin about somethin she shouldn't have and she was goin to call the police. She wouldn't take a bribe and she was already dialin the police and now she's dead and I don't know what to do." I say calmly, I feel horrible that Miss Carla is dead, but it's for the greater good. The greater good being my hunger and Puddin's freedom.

"Okay what's the address of where the body is?" he asks, I hear him scribblin things down on the other end.

"I live in the penthouse of Gotham Gardens." I reply, I hear his pen stop moving as I say this.

"You're Bruce Wayne's kid?" He asks hesitantly. Why does everyone assume I'm his kid? And I'm not a kid!

"No! I'm his niece. And he and I are on the outs at the moment! So, can you do this or not?" I question rudely.

"Yeah, I can. It's not like I have a choice." Frost sighs. That has me curious. Why wouldn't he have a choice?

"Oh, okay great. When should I expect you?" I ask while moving over to the kitchen to through together a large pot of chicken alfredo.

"Give me an hour and we'll be there." He answers, sounding frustrated with something.

"Okay, thank you so much Mr. Frost." I smile as I grill the pre-made chicken that Miss Carla had made for me. Oh no, I need to find a new maid. I put a pot of water to boil with some salt.

"He told you my name?" Frost asks in shock for some reason.

"Um, yes, should he not have?" I ask, confused.

"Boss does whatever he wants, if he wants you to know my name then there's a reason for it." He explains, recovering from his shock. "Well I'll see you in an hour."

"Wait!" I shout, thinking his ear is off the phone.

"Geez! You don't need to yell. What?" he says painfully.

"Oops, sorry! I just wanted to tell you to take the stairs in the back alley, there are no cameras there." I tell him, I hope his ear is okay, I shouted pretty loud.

"Okay, bye!" and with that the line goes dead.

"Well he's rude!" I turn off my stovetop grill and dice the chicken up into squares. I toss my pasta noodle into the now boiling water. I wait a few minutes to the noodle to soften and then I drain the water. I mix in my diced chicken and grab the alfredo sauce and Italian herb seasoning from the pantry and mix it in as well. After letting it simmer for about five minutes I turn of the fire and let it rest so that the sauce can thicken. And now I wait for the cleanup crew.

* * *

I look at the time when there's a loud knock on my door. I don't know how long I've been waiting for Frost and the cleanup crew it feels like I've been waiting for hours, when it's only been about forty minutes. I rush to the door and look through the peep hole and see several large, bodyguard like men, kind of reminding me of Emmett. The man in the front of the group is dressed in a nice business-like suit with a purple tie. He looks clean and cut, with mahogany brown hair and a mahogany brown short beard.

"Who is it?" I ask politely, quietly laughing. He rolls his eyes, obviously hearing my giggles. Oops.

"Open the damn door." He says rudely. I huff and roll my eyes and pull the door open. Every one of the men lowers their head to look down at me. The man I assume is Frost raises an eyebrow.

"Please, come in." Ignoring Frost, I turn around and walk into the living room. Frost and the men following behind quickly with travel trunks, trash bag, power tool, and all sorts of different chemicals. I turn and face them as the door shuts and the all stop moving.

"So, where is the body?" Frost asks, looking around the place, taking in all the lavish and expensive things in my home.

"Oh, yes, I forgot." I giggle insanely, ignoring all the weird looks from the men. I walk them over through my bedroom and into my large closet. I pause for a second as I step into the closet, the smell of Miss Carla's dried blood hits me square in the face, making sure to only breath out of my mouth, I continue into the closet. I stop next to Miss Carla and gesture down to her. "I honestly didn't want to kill her, but I had to." I say walking back out of the closet, leaving the crew to do their job and over to my sofa in the living room. I pull out the joker card from my pocket and run my finger over Puddin's elegant handwriting. I miss my Puddin. I know that I just came from seeing him, but I miss his red-hot lips and his muscular body against mine and his arms around my waist. Plus, he left me horny after grinding against my panty less pussy.

"So, how did you see the boss? He's stuck inside Arkham." Frost says, leaning against the door frame of my room.

"I'm his Psychiatrist… of sorts." I giggle, biting my bottom lip, thinking of all the rules I've already broken by all the naughty things I do with daddy J.

"Psychiatrist? Of sorts? You mean, you and the boss… but you're just a kid!" Frost tries to comprehend the meaning of Puddin and I.

"Look I'm gettin my degree at the end of the semester. I'm turnin eighteen in less than a month, and not that it's any of your business, Mista J and I aren't fuckin…yet." I finish with a smirk, causing him to shake his head.

"What's your name? I need it for the file. That code he gave you, it means you're top priority. For some reason you're important to the boss." That shocks me. Why would I be important to Mista J?

"Oh, uh, Isabella Marie Swan. I also go by Izzy, or Bella." He scribbles that down, then looks back up at me.

"Okay, good, I'll call you if I need any other information but this should be enough for your background check." I want to ask what the background check is for, but that's obvious, Puddin wants it. I don't reply and we are quiet for a good 15 minutes.

"What's Mista J's favorite food? they don't feed him in there and I was thinking of bringing him food every day." I ask, breaking the silence. I hate being still and quiet so I get up and move over to the kitchen. I grab two beers from the refrigerator and hand him one as he sits in one of the bar stools. "Hungry?" I ask moving in front of my stove and I serve myself a bowl of pasta.

"Yeah, I could eat. Well, he loves his sweets, chocolates, lollipops, taffy, fruits, and desserts. Now if you want to bring him food, he'll eat almost anything, he hates vegetables and he won't eat it if it has peanuts. Oh, and he likes his meat medium rare." I quickly write down Puddin's favorite things to eat. Setting the list aside, I serve Mr. Frost a bowl of the chicken alfredo. I hand the food to him along with a fork and a napkin.

I sit here next to Frost, slowly eating my food, wondering when they'll be done with Miss Carla's body. I can hear the power tools humming quietly from my bedroom. I can see Frost from the corner of my eye, looking at me curiously.

"Miss Carla took the elevator this morning, it might be a problem if someone were to come looking for her. She doesn't have family, but I'm sure she has friend." I tell him randomly, I wonder if he thinks I'm odd, but I'm sure he's used to odd. I mean his boss is the joker.

"Yeah, I thought so, I have my tech guy hacking the monitors and deleting the footage, and replacing it with another day. He's in the security room as we speak." Well these guys think of everything, my Puddin is a very smart man, but I already knew that. I feel my stress melting away, my Puddin is already taking care of me. It makes me wonder why. Why would he want to help me? I know that he wants something in return and I know that I'm just some doctor to him. But what could he possibly want from me? I'm nobody who can offer him nothing.

"Boss, we're all done here." One of the big guys comes out of my room carrying a trunk. I turn and jump off my stool and run to my closet, I push a few guys out of the way as I go. I stop in the entrance of my closet, its spotless, not a single piece of evidence that anything happened here. Other than the smell of harsh chemicals, it's perfect.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you, so much! I don't know what I would have done." I smile widely as Frost steps into the room. All the men mumble their you're welcomes. Frost nods his head in approval.

"Alright, start taking things down to the vans." Frost orders them, they quickly scurry around gathering the rest of the trunks.

"So, how much do I own ya?" I ask, walking over to my cash draw, pulling out a few wads. Each wad worth ten thousand dollars. I offer them to Frost, he steps back from them. My eyebrows come together, confused.

"First one is free, until I talk to the boss, I won't know how much to charge you. speaking of, here is a cell phone to give to the boss. It has his important contacts in it, add your number to it. Have a good night Miss Swan." He says, bowing his head in goodbye, then following the cleaning crew out the door. I stand there like an idiot still holding the cash. Shaking my head, I dump the money back into the draw and walk to the living room. They're gone, what a long day. Shrugging my shoulders, I head off to take a shower.

* * *

Waking up this morning was hard, I had a very delicious dream about Puddin and I that involved chocolate and whipped cream. I look at the clock above the stove, 10:30am, 30 minutes until I have to leave for Arkham. I focus back on the task at hand, cooking Puddin's lunch. Steak and since Puddin doesn't like vegetables I'm making Spanish rice as a side dish and a salad for myself. I've already showered and changed for today, I'm wearing a simple black, off the shoulder long sleeve, a button up short burgundy skirt and my thigh high boot. I also made sure to wear panties, I don't want Puddin getting mad at me again. I decided to leave my hair down. I haven't heard a peep out of Izzy or Bella, but I could feel them.

I put Puddin's lunch in a to go box as well as my salad with some left-over chicken alfredo. I put both boxes into a bag along with a knife, three forks and two grape sodas. For dessert I made chucky chocolate chip brownies with melted hot fudge poured over top, I put the dessert in a plastic container.

"I hope he likes it." I say out loud to myself. Sighing I put the dessert in the bag and head out the door with my goodies and my purse.

* * *

I bounce in my seat, excited, I'm waiting for Dustin to bring in Mista J. I'm was too excited to wait any longer, so I told Dustin to bring him in, I decided what's thirty minutes early? I watch as Dustin cuffs Mista J. Puddin looks confused, but he shrugs it off and complies. I pretend to be going over Puddin's file as Dustin enter the room with Puddin, I feel warmth settle inside me as Puddin sits across from me. Dustin turns and leaves the room, locking the door behind him. I finally look up at Mista J and smile.

"Hi Puddin. How are you today?" I close the file and walk over to him, he slips out of the cuffs expertly and grips my waist, pulls me onto his lap and shoves a hand up my skirt. I gasp as his hand rubs up and down the front of my panties. I shiver in his lap, throwing my head back against his shoulder, and I let out a small moan.

"Good girl, I'm glad you listened to daddy. You wouldn't want me to punish you, now would you?" he growls in my ear. His hand pulls my panties to the side and rubs my clit vigorously, the pressure of his touch makes me shudder and moan wantonly. His fingers never enter my body, but the touch of his cold hand makes me cum so hard, I arch my back and ride out my orgasm. He swipes two fingers up my slit, making me shiver, and brings them to his mouth. Turning my head to stare at him, his tongue flicks out, licking the juices from his fingers. He closes his eyes and moans. He's opens his eyes, but they're filled with lust. "You taste like the sweetest strawberries, If I had to choose something to eat for the rest of my life, baby, it would be your sweet pussy." He growls, bringing his lips to mines roughly. I can taste myself on his tongue I have to agree with him, I do taste sweet. I giggle and he pulls back, his eyes widen in shock, but his shock is quickly replaced by curiosity. He brings his hand up and runs a finger under one of my eyes. I smile at him, I love his curious face, hell I love all his faces, but his curious face makes him look adorable. "Why are your eyes red?" gasping I look away from him and jump off his lap.

"Puddin I don't want to talk about it right now. I can tell you that it happened yesterday when I let Izzy take control. I will tell you, but only when I get you outta here. This isn't the place to talk about it." I bit my lip, expecting him to be mad at me, but I look at him and he doesn't look mad, he looks calm and still curious.

"I can wait, as long as I know you're going to tell me, I can wait." My shoulders sag in relief and I smile at him.

"Thank you Puddin! I promise, I'll tell you soon. Do you want to eat? I made you lunch." I ask, smiling at him. I can't help but to smile at him, for some reason he makes me happy.

"You know damn well I want to eat! Stop being stupid. What did you make me pretty little doll face?" he replies rudely, I pout at him as I walk over to the bag of food. I pull out the two to go boxes, two forks and our drinks.

"It's nothin special, but it'll fill you right up." I say handing him the plate of steak and rice along with the fork. He grabs at it hastily and opens it, he licks his lips and digs in, moaning at the first bite. Giggling, I dig into my salad, he makes a disgusted face at my delicious salad but continues to eat.

"How did it go yesterday with Frost?" he asks around a mouthful of food, but it doesn't bother me. I stare at him taking in his handsomeness. His electric neon green hair is in an unusually unruly manner, he must comb it back before meeting with me, which makes me smile. His jaw line is protruding even more as he chews his food, it's tempting to kiss and nibble on it. His Adams apple bobs as he swallows his food. I squeeze my thighs together, he is to damn sexy. His bright blue eyes snap up to look at me and he stops chewing, he starts chewing again when he sees the day dreamy look on my face, my slowness to answer must have irritated him. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." He says around another mouthful of food. I fish for my phone and snap a picture. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Answer my question Isabella." He says more aggressively, causing me to jump.

"Sorry Mista J." I say sadly, I didn't mean to make him mad. "It went fine yesterday, Frost gave me a phone to give to you. they did an excellent job cleanin; the only bad thing is the chemical smell is awful. My closet is goin to smell for weeks. Frost won't accept my money and said the first time is free but he'll have to speak with you about future prices." I shrug, opening his soda and handing it to him. I close my food box, I didn't even eat half, but I'm full. I look over at Puddin's plate and see that he's finished. I take his trash and throw it away. I walk over to him and straddle him, he encases me in his arms and rests his hands under my skirt on my ass. I bite my bottom lip as I trace the tattoo on his neck.

"Good, I don't pay the punks for nothing. Now ask what's on your mind." He says rubbing my ass cheeks.

"Frost said that I'm top priority, that I'm important to you… why? I'm a seventeen-year-old nobody almost doctor who's spoiled and unwanted. I have nothin to offer you. You, this amazin man, who takes what he wants, when he wants and answers to nobody. You're strong, and smart and driven. I know you're in here for a reason, you're too smart to get caught. I just don't see what you're seein." I meet his eyes, I'm already in love with the bright blue that stares back at me.

"I don't do the mushy, love, hearts and flowers thing, I want you to be mine. I'll never love you, I will hurt you, I'll make you cry and I'll break your heart, but I will come to somewhat care for you, I'll protect you and I will give you everything you can ever ask for." His words make me want to cry, but I promised myself I would never cry in front of him ever again. I want to cry, because I have already, in the week I have known him, fallen for him.


End file.
